


After All

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Post Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Is it marriage that has an expiration or is it the love and trust a person can give? (O, ang kwento kung saan mabuti nalang at niyakap nila ang konsepto ng paghihintay at pagpapatawad.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABYunbaek0405](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABYunbaek0405/gifts).



> Doc, thank you. 
> 
> this fic is for you. sana magustuhan mo.
> 
> To my beta, thank you. Always.  
> ㅡ
> 
> title is from the song After All. lyrics reference: 
> 
> I just want you to stay  
> After all that we’ve been through  
> I will make it up to you  
> I promise you

“At mas nagiging mainit pa po ang laban. Ayan na! Oh, naagaw ang bola at pumwesto na. Ititira na. Chanyeol Park for three!” 

Dumadagundong sa buong arena dahil sa tilian at sigawan ng mga taong nanonood ng game. Hati ang suporta sa dalawang team na magkalaban at kaya mas intense ay dahil parehong sikat ang dalawang koponan lalong-lalo na ang mga miyembro nito at kabilang sa kanila ang nag-iisa at walang katulad na si Chanyeol Park na pinakatinitilian at iniidolo ng karamihan.

Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi? Sa gwapo at angas ba naman nito sa tuwing nasa court, dagdag pang kahit na hindi ay talagang iba ang level ng kagwapuhan. 

_Parang iaalay mo nalang ang lahat sakaniya._

Ang bagay na ‘yan na hinding-hindi matatanggihan ng kahit na sino, lalong-lalo na ng nobyo nitong tahimik at kalmado lang na nanonood ngayon dahil bukod sa sanay na, confident itong maipapanalo ng team ni Chanyeol ang laro. Sa galing ba naman ng huli.

Walang iba kundi si Baekhyun Byun. Ang longtime non-showbiz boyfriend ng nag-iisang Chanyeol Park. 

Nasa harapan ito nakapwesto along with their common friends na sumama rin upang suportahan si Chanyeol at ang team nito sa final games.

Bukod pa sa kumpiyansa si Baekhyun na tatanghaling MVP na naman ang boyfriend niya, ayaw niyang gumawa ng kakaibang eksena to cheer dahil hindi nito gusto ang atensyon ng madla at bukod pa ron, no one except for their family and closest friends know that they have been together for a long time—4 years.

They have known each other since college through common friends. Baekhyun majored in Business and Operations Management whereas Chanyeol pursued Electronics Engineering while at the same time focusing on his dream career and that is to become a basketball player.

He was a varsity player during college.

Noong una hindi sila nagpapansinan kahit pa nasa iisang grupo lamang sila pero naging malapit din sa isa’t isa sa kinalaunan. Being friends, they never expected na they would fall in love with each other. It just happened. Natapos kasi ang college life nang wala namang nangyaring ligawan kahit medyo nakaramdam ng konting pagkagusto. No one made a first move until they met again once sa birthday ng isa sa mga kaibigan na si Sehun.

Naiwan sila ‘non sa table kasi they were both not in the mood to party that time dahil mga pagod from work and training. That was when Baekhyun knew na Chanyeol pursued sports pala kahit pa may engineering degree ito. That is where his heart is, eh.

Napasarap ang kwentuhan. Bago sila maghiwalay noong gabing ‘yon dahil kailangan nang umuwi ni Baekhyun, tinanggihan nito ang alok ni Chanyeol na maghatid dahil may sarili itong kotseng dala. And so the latter asked for his number to keep in touch at doon na nagtuloy-tuloy.

It was the start of something _magical._ Nanligaw si Chanyeol without actually informing Baekhyun na sobrang confused sa mga ikinilos niya kaya nang umamin ito, hindi na rin naman siya naghintay pa nang matagal.

Nagsabi na rin naman si Baekhyun na pareho ang kanilang nararamdaman. Hindi na kailangan pa ng maraming suyuan. They are both adults. Alam na nila ang ginagawa nila and they have known each other for a long time kaya kampante ang isa’t-isa at hindi naman sila nagkamali.

They _were_ happy sa kinahantungan ng friendship nila. 

Napapangiti si Chanyeol, _remembering all those years._ Masarap balikan ang mga bagay-bagay _6 years ago_ magmula noong naging official sila.

Lahat ng mga kaibigan nila ay masaya para sa kanila lalo pa nang humantong din ito sa _kasalan_ after four years of being together.

Ngayon, dalawang taon na silang kasal at isa sa mga pinakapaboritong gawin ni Chanyeol ay panoorin ang random recorded videos ng mga dati niyang laro sa tuwing wala siyang magawa. Ang fulfilling lang kasi na ang layo na ng narating niya. He has been recognized as a legendary player at a young age. Hanggang ngayon, naglalaro pa rin siya at isa ‘yon sa _maraming bagay na hindi niya kayang bitawan._

_Masyado niyang mahal._

Nawala lang ang ngiti sa labi niya nang biglang _namatay_ ang 75 inches TV sa sala kung saan pinanonood niya ang isa sa mga dati niyang laro.

He frowns at tumayo upang tignan kung lumuwag ba ang plug at nang makitang ayos naman, hinanap niya ang remote control upang buksan ulit nang may nagsalita mula sa likuran niya.

Halos mapatalon siya dahil sa gulat.

_Minsan lang kasi siya nito kausapin._

“Hindi mo ba ako narinig?”

Nilingon niya _ang asawa_ na matalim ang tinging ipinupukol sa kanya. _Ano bang bago?_

“Narinig? Ngayon, naririnig kita. Kaya nga kita tinignan.” He replies with a goofy smile on his face na parang close sila, _hindi naman._

“Pilosopo.” Narinig niyang bulong nito. Umirap si Baekhyun at saka ipinatong ang remote control na hinahanap ni Chanyeol sa center table ng living room. “Nevermind.” Ang sabi nito at dumiretso sa may pintuan.

Bihis na bihis. Hindi na kailangang magtanong pa ni Chanyeol. Alam na niya. May pasok si Baekhyun. Starting from being an event organizer, naging one of the heads ito ng company nila and is now handling the specific event which is _weddings._

Pero hindi porket hindi na niya kailangang magtanong ay hindi na niya gagawin.

Kinikibo kasi siya ni Baekhyun sa tuwing nagtatanong siya ng mga _nonsense_ na bagay kung tawagin nito kaya kahit nababara at nasusungitan, ginagawa niya kasi ito lang ang oras na pinapansin siya nito. Para lang supalpalin.

“Papasok ka na?” Hindi na niya tinuloy ang panonood.

“Hindi naman ako siguro pauwi na, diba?” Mabilis na sagot nito.

Tumango-tango siya. “Oo nga naman.” Ang sabi pa niya. “Hatid na kita?”

Usually, Baekhyun ignores him kapag ganoong bagay na ang naririnig mula sa kaniya kaya laking gulat niya nang huminto ito sa paglalakad at tignan siya. Throughout, sinusundan lang niya ito ng tingin.

“That’s what I was saying kanina but you were too busy admiring yourself sa TV kaya huwag na lang.” Ang sagot nito at saka tuluyang lumabas.

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig.

Si Baekhyun na hindi pumapayag sa tuwing nag-aalok siyang sunduin o ihatid ito ay nagsabing ihatid niya talaga?

Sa dinami-dami ba naman ng hindi niya maririnig sa lahat ng sinasabi nito, yun pa?

Palagi kaya siyang attentive.

_Ano ba naman ‘yan!_

“Eh, kasi pinapanood ko ‘yung isa sa mga dating game. Nandoon ka ‘non, eh. Naaalala mo ba ‘yon?” He tried to sound as energetic as possible pero blangko ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi. Wala na akong natatandaan na kahit ano tungkol sa basketball.” Malamig na sagot nito pagkatapos ay tumalikod na.

Mabilis niya itong hinabol. Hindi niya palalampasin ang pagkakataong ‘to.

“Baek, wait!” Siyempre, naabutan niya. Hinawakan pa nga niya sa braso kaso kaagad namang sinagi ni Baekhyun. “Ihahatid kita.”

“What?” Muli siya nitong tinignan, salubong ang dalawang kilay.

“Ihahatid kita.” Casual na pag-ulit niya. “Diba, sinabi mo?”

“Oh, my bad.” Ang sagot naman nito. “I was wrong. I was saying na manghihiram sana ako ng kotse mo kasi nasa talyer ‘yung akin, naflat ‘yung gulong kagabi. Hindi ko sinabing ihatid mo ako. That was a misunderstanding.”

He knew it. Kailan ba huling naglambing si Baekhyun para ihatid niya?

Dati lang kahit may training pa siya o ano, kapag bigla siya nitong namiss, talagang nagpapahatid pero ngayon talagang iba na.

They have been living like this for almost a year now. Bigla na lang nagbago si Baekhyun.

Noong una akala niya simpleng tampuhan lang pero tumagal nang tumagal _nang tumagal_ hanggang dumating sa punto na hindi na ito nagpapayakap, nagpapahalik, at palaging galit o di kaya ay wala sa mood sa tuwing nakikita siya, tuwing andyan siya.

Nakikita lang niya ‘yung dating Baekhyun sa tuwing kaharap nila ang mga magulang nila. Pagkatapos ‘non, wala na uli. Mainit na naman ang ulo sa kaniya.

Lumipat na nga rin ito ng kwarto, eh. Matagal na. Akala niya babalik ito pero hindi nangyari at hanggang ngayon, andoon pa rin si Baekhyun sa guest room kahit minsan ay sa condo natutulog si Chanyeol. Yung condo niya noong binata pa siya.

Ayaw naman niya talaga itong iwanan kaso kay Baekhyun na mismo nanggagaling. Halos magmakaawa ito makapag-isa lang kaya wala siyang nagagawa. Palagi, every 20th of the month. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron pero ayun ang napansin niya.

Mas matindi ang galit ni Baekhyun, hindi lang inis. 

Madalas nga nila ‘iyong pag-awayan, lalo na noong bago palang. Inakala niya kasing may iba si Baekhyun at doon ito nagalit. Huwag na huwag daw siyang pagdududahan ng ganoon at kung meron man daw may kasalanan kung bakit sila nagkaganon, wala raw ibang dapat sisihin kundi si Chanyeol. Ilang beses man niyang isipin, wala siyang makuhang sagot kung ano ba ang nagawa niya para magalit nang ganon at tuluyang magbago si Baekhyun.

He asked pero wala itong sinasabi sa tuwing sinusubukan niya magpahanggang ngayon. 

Palaging iniiwasan ni Baekhyun.

Hindi nga niya alam kung tama bang hayaan niya nalang kasi hanggang kailan sila magiging ganoon? May pag-asa pa kayang isalba ‘yung relasyon nila at maibalik sa dati?

_Sana kung hindi na siya mahal, sinasabi nito._

Pero malabo. Magulo ‘yung sitwasyon.

“So hihiramin mo lang ‘yung kotse ko?”

“Sana, kaso naisip kong magpasundo nalang.”

Ayan, sa mga ganyang bagay hindi napapakali si Chanyeol.

Nagsalubong ang kilay niya. “Magpasundo? Kanino naman?”

Sakto namang pagkatanong na pagkatanong niya nun, may bumusina mula sa labas.

“Oh, he’s here!” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun na hindi na sinagot ang tanong niya at diretsong lumabas na lang ng gate.

Mabilis niya itong sinundan at nakahinga lang siya nang maluwag nang makita kung sino ang _he_ na tinutukoy ni Baekhyun.

“Ang bilis mo ha!” Baekhyun says, nakikipagbeso.

Nakakainggit na lang sa part ni Chanyeol. Mabuti pa ang mga kaibigan nila.

“Told you. Along the way talaga ako. Buti hindi pa ako nakakalagpas nitong subdivision niyong pang-mayaman noong nagtext ka.”

“Pang-mayaman ka dyan.”

Binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang passenger seat at sumakay nang wala man lang sinasabi ni ha o ni ho kay Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo, na sumundo rito nalang ang nagpaalam sa kaniya.

“Una na kami, Yeol.”

Tumango siya rito. “Ingat sa pagdrive, Kyungsoo. Pasabi na lang din sa kaniya na ingat siya at kumain sa tamang oras.”

“Ako na ang bahala.” Kyungsoo says bago sumakay sa driver’s seat.

Alam ng mga kaibigan nila ang sitwasyon. Nagsasabi kasi si Chanyeol sa mga best friend niyang sina Jongin at Sehun at sigurado siyang alam din ng mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun na sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo, lalo pa’t boyfriend ng huli si Sehun. Imposibleng hindi napag-uusapan ang weird nilang setup na mag-asawa.

Baka nga alam din nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo ang dahilan ni Baekhyun. Hindi ‘yon malabo.

Pumasok na lang muli si Chanyeol sa loob nang hindi na niya matanaw ang kotse ni Kyungsoo. May lakad din siya mamayang tanghali. Magpeprepare na siya.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, ay napagsasabihan na naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw talaga. Hindi mo na naman pinansin ang asawa mo. Kawawa naman.”

“Bakit ka naman naaawa ron?” Umiirap siya habang naglalagay ng lip balm. Nakababa ang salamin sa tapat niya para makita ang hitsura. “Hindi lang pinapansin kawawa na? Wala lang ‘yon sa kaniya. Basketball lang ang alam ‘non.”

“So nagseselos ka? Ayun ang dahilan?” Nasa highway na sila. “Ang tagal mo nang ganyan ah?”

Mali si Chanyeol. Nagrarant man si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan, maski ang mga ito ay wala ring ideya sa puno’t dulo kung bakit nagkaganoon si Baekhyun. Hindi na nga rin nila maintindihan, eh. Walang ibang suspetsa si Jongdae kundi fall out of love pero sa tuwing tinatanong naman, hindi masagot ni Baekhyun nang diretso kaya Kyungsoo knows that the love is still there at kung anuman ang dahilan ni Baekhyun, malalim ‘yon. Oo, magkakaibigan sila pero wala silang karapatang diktahan at pilitin si Baekhyun kung ayaw nitong sabihin. Nirerespeto nila ‘yon. Hindi lang din talaga mawawala ‘yung paminsan-minsang panenermon kasi ang tagal na. 

Habang-buhay ba silang magsasama ni Chanyeol nang ganoon? Para sana pa?

“Hindi.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Wala akong pakielam sa gusto niyang gawin kahit maging international player pa siya. Sana nga umalis nalang siya.”

“Ito naman, sobrang harsh.” Huminto sila saglit dahil sa red na traffic light. “Eh, mukhang hindi mo naman na mahal? Ayaw mo na yata? Bakit hindi ka pa mag-file ng annulment? Bakit nagsstay ka pa rin? Hindi ba parang niloloko mo nalang ‘yung sarili mo?”

Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Baekhyun. Nag-spray ito ng pabango. Hindi naman nagreklamo si Kyungsoo kasi hindi naman nakakahilo ang amoy. Mild lang at mabango talaga. Parang powder. 

Pagkatapos ‘non ay tumingin ito sa bintana, “Paano sila Mommy at Mama? Daddy at Papa? Ano na lang iisipin nila?” Mommy at Daddy ‘yung parents ni Baekhyun. Mama at Papa naman ang parents ni Chanyeol.

Pasimpleng ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Pwede naman sabihing parents niya at parents nalang ni Chanyeol pero mas pinili pa rin ni Baekhyun na i-address ang mga ito.

_Meron pa talaga, eh._

“So nagsasama na lang kayo para sa parents niyo? Ganun ba?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Ayoko nang pag-isipin sila Mommy, matatanda na ‘yon. Alam mo namang gustong-gusto nila si Chanyeol. College palang kami.”

“Diba ganun daw ‘yon? Ramdam ng parents lalo na ng nanay? Alam kasi nila na meant to be kayo.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo.

Mabilis naman siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun at ngumiwi. “Ang corny mo. Nahawa ka na kay Sehun.”

“Totoo naman kasi!”

Natatawa nalang si Kyungsoo kahit na nakakafrustrate talaga sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Dinahilan pa ang mga magulang. Knowing both their parents, mas gugustuhin ng mga ‘yon na tahakin nalang ‘yung daan kung saan sila sasaya kaysa manatili sila sa isang relasyong hindi naman na masaya. 

May masabi lang itong si Baekhyun.

“Pero seryoso, Baek, maiintindihan naman ‘yon nila Tito at Tita.” Nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, muling nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Oh, baka naman kaya ayaw mo ay hindi dahil alang-alang sa mga magulang niyo?”

“What do you mean?”, Baekhyun raises a brow.

“Kundi alang-alang sayo. Kasi umaasa ka pa rin na one day maaayos niyo ‘yan. Kasi mahal mo pa rin si Chanyeol kaya kahit gaano kalalim pa ‘yang dahilan ng galit mo, kung anuman ‘yan, hindi mo siya magawang iwanan. Nagsasama pa nga kayo sa iisang bahay, eh.”

Naghintay si Kyungsoo ng sagot dahil knowing Baekhyun, palagi ‘yan may nakahandang sagot… _pwera ngayon._

Muli itong lumingon sa labas at tuluyang nanahimik. 

Hindi na lang din kumibo si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makarating sila sa workplace ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you sa paghatid. Ingat ka on the way sa work!” 

Kyungsoo waved back sa kumakaway na si Baekhyun pero bago nito maisara ang pinto sa shotgun seat, hinabol na ni Kyungsoo ang bilin ni Chanyeol.

“Sabi ng asawa mo huwag ka raw magpapalipas ng gutom. Kumain ka raw sa tamang oras.”

Ang as usual, parang walang pakialam si Baekhyun.

Ironic lang kasi nag-aayos si Baekhyun ng kasal samantalang ang gulo ng buhay mag-asawa nila ni Chanyeol.

“Bye.” Ang tanging sagot nito at saka na tuluyang umalis at pumasok sa company building. 

Simula na ng panibagong araw sa trabaho.

Yun ang akala ni Baekhyun pero buong araw ay lumilipad ang utak niya. Hindi mawala sa isip niya ‘yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo. And that led him to an impulsive decision.

Ilang linggo makalipas ang araw na sinundo ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa bahay nila, talagang inantay nito na makauwi si Chanyeol. Pagdating nito ay nadatnan siya sa couch nila sa living room.

Lumapit si Chanyeol upang humalik sa pisngi pero inilayo niya ang kanyang mukha kaya umayos nalang ito nang tayo at nagpakawala ng buntong-hininga.

“Bakit nandito ka pa sa baba? Kumain ka na ba?” Concern na tanong ni Chanyeol na hindi niya sinagot at sa halip ay nagsabi ng, “I waited for you.”

Tumalon ang puso ni Chanyeol. He feels like it has been ages simula nang marinig niya ‘yon.

Hindi niya napigilan. Miss na miss na si Baekhyun, eh. Napangiti siya pero kaagad napawi ‘yon nang magsalita muli si Baekhyun.

“Stop assuming things. I waited for you kasi I will tell you something, not because kung anuman ang iniisip mo. I am telling you ngayon palang, you’re wrong.”

Kung hindi lang mahaba ang pasensya ni Chanyeol, mag-aaway talaga sila. Pagod siya from game tapos ganito dadatnan niya. May gawin siya o wala, palagi siyang aawayin.

Minsan nakakapagod na rin pero ayaw niyang sumuko. Hindi ganon kadaling bitawan. 

“Oh, ano ba ‘yung gusto mong sabihin?”

Baekhyun stands up and crosses his arms. Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at walang pag-aalinlangang sinagot ang tanong. “Let us file an annulment.”

Limang salita. Halos mabingi si Chanyeol. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa dibdib lalo pa nang pagmasdan si Baekhyun. Kung sabihin niya ito ay parang napakadali lang gawin ‘non. Ni hindi man lang kumurap. Walang pag-aalinlangan.

Bakas ang pagkalito at sakit sa reaksyon. “What?”

Tahimik na nanalangin si Chanyeol na sana hindi na magawang ulitin ni Baekhyun. Na kaagad nitong pinagsisihan ang mga sinabi pero hindi.

“Ang sabi ko let’s get annuled.”

Chanyeol frowns. He runs a hand through his hair. “Baekhyun, ano bang sinasabi mo? Bakit kailangan nating maghiwalay?”

“Bakit hindi? Who would want to stay in a marriage like this? Can’t you see, Chanyeol? There’s no point!” Tumaas ang boses ni Baekhyun.

Pilit kumakalma si Chanyeol. Hindi. Hindi niya maintindihan.

“Walang point?” Umiling siya. “Kung sinasabi mo sana sa akin kung ano ba ‘yung problema, edi sana naiintindihan ko. Sana nagagawan ko ng paraan. Sana nabibigyan ko ng solusyon, Baekhyun.”

Rinig sa tono ng boses ni Chanyeol na anumang oras ay pwede na siyang umiyak pero salungat nito ang taong kaharap, nanatiling matigas ang puso ni Baekhyun.

“Baek, huwag naman ganito.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya pero hinawi niya ‘yon. Ayaw niyang nagpapahawak dito. Napayuko si Chanyeol. Masakit ‘yon. “Baekhyun, I love you.” Mahinang sabi nito. “Huwag ganito, please. Ayusin natin ‘to.”

Umiwas na si Baekhyun ng tingin. “Walang pag-asa ‘to, Chanyeol.” He says. “Basta I’ll file an annulment. That’s final.”

Naihilamos ni Chanyeol ang mukha. Sobrang frustrating.

“Anong dapat kong gawin para huwag mong gawin ‘yan?”

“Wala.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. “Dahil hindi na magbabago ang isip ko.”

Akmang lalagpasan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol upang umakyat nang magsalita ang huli.

Chanyeol clenches his fist. “Ganon? Magdedesisyon ka na lang basta-basta nang hindi man lang tinatanong ‘yung opinyon ko? Nang hindi man lang sinusubukang ayusin ‘tong relasyon na ‘to?” He nods. “Sige, tignan natin kung makukuha mo ang gusto mo.”

Napahinto si Baekhyun sa paglalakad dahil sa narinig. Hinarap niya si Chanyeol at matalim na tingin ang ipinukol dito. “And what do you mean by that?”

“I will never sign papers regarding the annulment. You’re gonna be stuck with me, Baekhyun.” Mariing sabi ni Chanyeol bago binitbit ang duffel bag na ibinaba nito kanina noong hahalik dapat kay Baekhyun at saka lumabas. Muli nitong binuksan ang gate at ang huling narinig ni Baekhyun bago siya tuluyang umakyat ay ang pagharurot ng sasakyan nito.

Pagpasok niya sa guest room, doon na bumuhos ang mga luha niyang kanina pa pinipigilan.

Sige, if Chanyeol doesn’t want edi hindi niya rin ibibigay ang gusto nito. 

He will make it even harder for Chanyeol hanggang sa ito na mismo ang magsabi na maghiwalay na sila.

Dalawang araw nang hindi umuuwi si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng gabing iyon. Not that Baekhyun is waiting. _Hell, no_. Napansin lang niya but he thinks it is much better kaysa araw-araw niya itong makita.

Maaga ang alis niya dahil maraming trabaho ngayong buwan ang team niya. Malapit na kasi ang isa sa pinaka-engrandeng kasal na hawak nila and they cannot mess this up. Their company is also one of the top event planning in the country kaya dapat maayos ang project na ito dahil ipapalabas sa TV. Sikat na artista kasi ang ikakasal. So far simula nang maging team leader si Baekhyun, wala pa namang pangit na review at sana ay magtuloy-tuloy ‘yon.

Nagmamadaling bumaba si Baekhyun dahil medyo late siyang nagising at sobrang particular niya sa time na minsan kahit marami pa naman talagang oras, pakiramdam niya may hindi siya magagawa. Ayaw niya ring may pinaghihintay. Kaso pagdating niya sa dulo ng hagdan, saktong labas ni Chanyeol mula sa kusina. Muntik pa siyang mauntog sa dibdib nito kundi lang niya napigilan.

Nagulat siya. _Kailan pa umuwi ang tukmol?_

Nakasuot pa ng apron at may panyong ginawang bandana sa ulo. _Feeling._

Hindi niya sana ito papansinin at inaasahan niya rin namang hindi siya kikibuin ni Chanyeol dahil hindi maganda ang huli nilang pag-uusap nang magsalita ito, hinawakan pa siya sa braso upang pigilan.

At syempre kaagad niyang nilayo ‘yon.

“Kumain ka muna. Naghanda ako ng breakfast.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol na nagpalito sa kaniya.

_Hindi siya galit?_

Hindi niya namalayang napatagal na pala ang titig niya rito kung hindi lang tumunog ang cellphone na hawak niya sa kaliwang kamay. Tinignan niya ‘yon at nakitang alarm pala. He needs to leave.

He shakes his head. “No, thanks.” Tapos ay tumalikod na siya at lumabas ng bahay pero bago pa siya makapaglakad papunta sa gate upang buksan ito pagkatapos ilagay ang bag sa loob ng kotse, naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol na sumunod pala.

Pinagbuksan siya nito ng gate.

“Sakay ka na. Ako nang bahala dito.”

Tinignan niya lang ito saglit tapos ay sumakay na. Wala siyang balak makipagtalo para lang sa pagbubukas ng gate. Hinayaan na niya. He started the engine at pinaandar ‘yon. Bago siya tuluyang makalabas, kumatok si Chanyeol sa bintana ng sasakyan niya.

He sighs and rolls down the window. “What?” He asks without looking at the latter.

Pinasok nito ng bahagya ang braso at may itinapat sa mukha niya. Inaabutan siya nito ng sandwich na nasa isang resealable plastic bag.

“Alam kong hindi ka kakain kaya ipinaghanda kita ng baon na pwede mong kainin on the way or kahit pagdating mo sa opisina. Special ‘yan. Ham and cheese. Favorite mo.”

Blangko ang mukha, tinignan niya si Chanyeol na ang lapad ng ngiti.

“Stop trying to be nice. Hindi magbabago ang desisyon ko, Chanyeol.”

Nagkibit-balikat ito. “Hindi ko naman ginagawa ‘to para magbago ang desisyon mo, eh.” Ang sabi nito at pinatong ang sandwich sa dashboard. “Gusto ko lang talagang kumain ka para naman busog ka kapag kausap mo na ang lawyer. Huwag kang mag-alala kasi tulad mo, hindi rin magbabago ang desisyon ko, _Baekhyun Park_.” Nakangiti pang dagdag nito at halos batuhin ito ni Baekhyun ng sandwich.

Walang sabi-sabi at itinaas niya ang bintana. Muntikan pang maipit ang kamay ni Chanyeol, saka pinaandar na niya ang kotse. 

Sobrang siraulo. Inis niyang nasuntok ang manibela. Sinusubukan talaga siya ni Chanyeol.

He is being childish? Fine. Baekhyun can do that, too.

Nang maiparada ang sasakyan sa basement parking ng company, he immediately takes his phone from his bag and made an anonymous Twitter account.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Pre, ano ba ‘yan! I-silent mo nga ‘yang cellphone mo. Tunog nang tunog.” Reklamo ni Sehun.

Kasama ito ni Chanyeol ngayon pati na rin si Jongin. Nagkataon kasing pare-pareho silang walang lakad o gagawin kaya nagkita-kita sila. Minsan na lang mangyari ‘yon ngayon kaya hindi na nila pinaglagpas noong nag-aya si Sehun. Nasa condo sila ngayon ni Chanyeol. Hindi pwede sa bahay nila ni Baekhyun dahil mag-iinom sila. Kahit pa magliligpit naman sila, kung maabutan sila ron ay aawayin siya nito panigurado kaya pinili niyang doon nalang sa unit niya.

Hindi na sila lumabas. Bumili na lang si Jongin ng beer at maglalaro sila ng PS4 buong maghapon. Namiss nila ‘yung ganoong buhay. Parang noong college lang.

“Oo nga. Ang ingay. Bat tinatanggal mo pa sa pagkakasilent, eh, alam mo namang palaging sabog notifications mo dahil sa fans?”

“Nag-alarm kasi ako. Dapat mauna ako kay Baekhyun sa bahay.”

“Bat naman? Ayos na ba kayo?”, tanong ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng potato chips. “Sunduin mo nalang.”

“May dalang kotse. Hindi ‘yon sasama sakin at hindi pa kami okay.” Pinilit ni Chanyeol maging kaswal pero rinig pa rin ang lungkot sa boses niya nang sabihin ang apat na huling salita.

Inakbayan siya ni Sehun at pabirong sinakal.

“Aray, gago!”

Nagtawanan ‘yung dalawa. “Eh, baka kasi hindi mo na pinagbibigyan sa gabi kaya mainit 

palagi ang ulo.”

“Anong hindi pinagbibigyan? Baka baliktad. Pre, alam niyong kung hihingin niya sakin gabi-gabi pa, ibibigay ko. Walang pagod-pagod pag si Baekhyun kaso wala. Nagsabi pa ngang magfafile daw siya ng annulment.”

“ANO?!” Sabay pa talaga ‘yung dalawa. Napatigil si Jongin sa pagkalikot nung device para maayos na makinig. “Seryoso ba? Ganon na kawalang pag-asa para ayusin niyo ‘yang relasyon niyo?”

Nagkibit-balikat siya. Hindi niya rin alam. Pakiramdam niya ginawa na niya lahat para malaman kung bakit nagkakaganon si Baekhyun pero hanggang ngayon wala pa rin siyang ideya.

Minsan nga iniisip niyang baka tama ang sinabi ni Jongin noon. Masakit man pero baka totoong hindi na siya mahal.

“Pumayag ka naman?” Tanong din ni Sehun.

Umiling siya. “Siyempre, hindi.”

“Pero paano, pre, kung ayun talaga ang gusto niyang mangyari?”

“Ibibigay ko naman ‘yung gusto niya. Ang akin lang sabihin niya kung bakit. Eh sa tuwing nagtatanong ako, wala naman siyang binibigay na sagot. Hindi ba ang unfair naman ‘non sa parte ko?”

Ang gusto lang naman niya kasi ay marinig ‘yon mula kay Baekhyun mismo. Kahit gaano pa kasakit, lahat tatanggapin niya. Baka sa ganoong paraan ay mas madali siyang pumayag sa gusto nito dahil lahat ng makakapagpasaya kay Baekhyun ay handa niyang ibigay kaso paano naman niya gagawin ‘yon kung _simpleng_ paglinaw man lang kung bakit humantong sa ganito ang relasyon nila ay hindi nito magawa? Hindi maibigay?

“Ang hirap talaga ng sitwasyon niyong mag-asawa. No offense, tol, asawa mo ‘yon at kaibigan namin si Baekhyun pero parang sumusobra na yata siya.”

“Anong yata?” Jongin says, “Sumusobra na talaga.”

Umiling naman si Chanyeol. “Paniguradong may dahilan kung bakit siya nagkakaganon at aasa pa rin ako na malalaman ko ‘yon. At na magkakaayos kami.”

“Goodluck nalang.” Napapailing na sabi ni Sehun. Nasira lang ang atmosphere nang sunod-sunod na namang tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

“Anak ng! Napakaingay! I-check mo na nga ‘yan.” Bugnot na sabi ni Jongin. “Baka naman kasi messages na ‘yan. Malay mo galing kay Baek. Nag-ii love you at sorry.” 

Alam mang imposible, hindi pa rin naiwasan ni Chanyeol na mataranta.

_Hindi naman masamang kumapit sa mga baka sakali._ Pero imbis na matuwa sa mga nabasa, napakunot ang noo niya.

“Oh, bakit? Nalaman bang nandito tayo? Pinauuwi ka na ‘no?”

Umiling si Chanyeol habang nagbabasa pa rin at nakisilip na rin sina Sehun at Jongin.

Binasa ng dalawa ang mga tweets kung saan naka-mention si Chanyeol

_“Chanyeol Park, bano mag-laro @1127thloey.”_

_“Bakit ba maraming nagkakacrush sayo, @1127thloey? Ano bang meron sayo? Puro yabang lang naman.”_

_“I really hate you, Chanyeol Park. Bakit ba may career ka pa @1127thloey?”_

“Wow… sobrang laki naman yata ng galit niyan sayo, brad.”

“Daming time, ha? I-block mo nalang. Hindi naman ‘yan ang first mong basher.”

Tama naman si Sehun sa huling sinabi nito kaso hindi lang kasi basta-bastang basher ‘yon. Bago kasi niya makita ‘yung tweets, nasama rin sa notification na merong isa sa contacts niya ang sumali.

Ang nakalagay ay, _“Your contact Baekhyun has joined Twitter as @neverbeenmarried.”_

Pareho sa username noong basher. 

Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman. Nakakalungkot, oo, na ‘yung asawa pa niya mismo ang nagpapasimuno ng ganoong bagay pero nakakatawa rin at the same time kasi he never expected it from Baekhyun.

Sobrang desperado na talaga nitong inisin siya pero sorry kasi he just made Chanyeol crazier over him.

“Mas maaga pala ako dapat umuwi sa bahay ngayon, mga brad. Kayo na lang maiwan dito kung gusto niyo.”

“Huh?” Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. “Bakit? Akala ko ba mauna lang kay Baek, eh, diba gabi pa ‘yon?”

“May kailangan pala akong asikasuhin. Hindi ako pwedeng abutin ng gabi.”

“Ikaw bahala. Huwag ka na lang din masyadong uminom kasi magdadrive ka pa.”

After ‘non ay nagpatuloy na sila sa ginagawa. Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol. Tuloy ang pagpasok ng tweets sa account niya.

Napapailing nalang siya at pasimpleng natatawa. For someone na busy at marami raw kailangang tapusin sa opisina, napakaraming oras ng asawa niya para i-bash siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tulad ng sinabi ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan, maaga nga siyang umuwi. Hindi na rin nagstay sina Sehun at Jongin dahil ano naman daw ang gagawin nila roon? Si Jongin umuwi na rin samantalang sinundo naman ni Sehun si Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Nag-commute nalang siya para maiuwi ang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo na dala nito sa pagpasok.

Katulad kaninang umaga, naghanda muli si Chanyeol ng makakain. This time for dinner. He wears an apron at nagsimula nang maghanda. Hindi siya talaga nagluluto kaya naghanap siya ng guide sa internet. He watches videos. 

_Miss na niya ang luto ni Baekhyun_ pero dahil hindi naman siya nito ipagluluto, siya nalang ang gagawa ‘non kahit pa malaki ang posibilidad na hindi pansinin ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun loves lasagna at may nakita siya sa Internet na ginaya niya. Three cheese broken lasagna. 

Ang kalat-kalat na naman sa kusina pero mamaya na lang niya lilinisan pagkatapos. Tinikman niya at mukhang tama lang naman ang lasa. Nilagay na niya sa oven saka sinet sa tamang temperature at oras. Habang naghihintay, he checks the clock sa kitchen.

7:30 PM. Dapat by this time nandoon na si Baekhyun. _Ganoon ba kabusy? Overtime?_ Doon niya naalalang icheck ang phone niya. Natambakan ba si Baekhyun ng maraming gawain dahil inuna nitong magpakalat ng hate sa Twitter?

Wala namang makakasagot sa mga tanong niya, kahit itext pa niya si Baekhyun kaya hinayaan nalang niya. Hindi rin naman kasi nagtagal nang makaluto siya ay narinig na niya sa wakas ang kotse ni Baekhyun.

Nakaayos na ang mesa. Nag-prepare pa nga siya ng wine. Parang date lang. _Parang noong dati lang._ Naiayos na rin niya ang lahat ng pinagkalatan. Kakain nalang sila.

Nagmadali siyang tanggalin ang apron na suot at bago tuluyang lumabas ay sinuklay muna ang buhok gamit ang kamay. Tinignan niya ang hitsura sa malaking salamin nila sa sala.

_Okay na, gwapo pa rin._

Lumabas na siya ng bahay para pagbuksan sana si Baekhyun ng gate kaso may nakauna na at kumunot ang noo niya sa nakita.

“Pa? Ma?” Lumapit siya sa mga ito. “Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito?”

“Para namang ayaw mo kaming dalawin kayong mag-asawa, ha?” Ang sabi ni Mama Park habang naglalakad palapit sa kaniya upang yumakap. His Dad just simply pats his shoulders.

“We were at the mall nang makita namin si Baekhyun sa grocery. Dapat nga doon na kaming tatlo magdidinner kaso wala ka kaya Baekhyun told us na sumama na lang kami sa kanya para kasabay ka namin.”

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig. Tinignan niya ang kotseng kaka-park lang sa garahe nila. Si Papa Park na ang nagsara ng gate.

“Really? He said that?”

Mama Park nods. “Oo, para namang gulat na gulat ka, eh, ganoon naman talaga dapat diba? Ikaw kung umasta ka akala mo hanggang ngayon nililigawan mo pa rin ang asawa mo. I guess he still surprises you ‘no?”

Ngumiti na lang siya bilang sagot. _Kung alam lang nila._

Nakita niyang bumaba na si Baekhyun mula sa kotse at umikot upang makuha sa backseat ang mga pinamili. Nagpaalam siya saglit sa Mama niya at nilapitan ang asawa upang tulungan.

“Ako na dyan, _babe._ ” He says at talagang diniinan ang dati nilang tawagan. Susulitin na niya. Walang magagawa si Baekhyun dahil nandito ang mga magulang niya.

Baekhyun glares at him. Saglit lang naman tapos ay pinag-aabot sa kaniya lahat ng shopping bags na may lamang grocery supplies. Nabigla siya kasi ang bibigat at sinabay-sabay ni Baekhyun. Wala yata siyang balak tulungan.

“Ah, _babe,_ Hindi ba parang masyadong mabigat naman ‘to?”

Pinanonood lang sila ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol.

Ngumuso si Baekhyun at nilakasan ang boses. “Sorry, _babe._ Sakit ng kamay ko, eh. Ikaw nalang, hm? Baka kasi bumagsak, eh. Napagod yata talaga kamay ko kakatype sa computer kanina. Kaya mo na ‘yan, hm?”

Hindi na siya inantay pa nitong makasagot at nilapitan na sina Mama at Papa Park. Kumapit pa nga sa braso ng dalawang matanda na akala mo’y siya ang anak ng mga ito para hindi na matulungan pa si Chanyeol sa mga bitbitin.

“Tara na po, Ma, Pa. Gutom na ako. I am sure kayo rin.” Pagkatapos ‘non ay pumasok na sila.

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol. Naisahan siya ron.

Nakadalawang balik siya kasi ang daming grocery bags. Pagdating niya sa dining kung nasaan ang mga magulang at asawa niya, nakita niyang apat na ang pinggan sa mesa. 

“Mukhang naistorbo namin ang date niyo ha?” Komento ni Mama Park.

“Pwede pa naman pong ituloy mamayang gabi, Ma. Doon sa taas.” He says at nagtawanan sila ni Papa Park. 

“That’s my son.” Ang sabi pa nito.

Baekhyun silently hisses. _You wish._

“Uhm, nasaan na pala ‘yung food, _babe?_ ” Ang tanong nito kay Chanyeol na napakunot ang noo sa narinig.

“Huh? Anong food? May niluto ako dyang lasagna.”

Nakita ‘yon ni Baekhyun at laking pasalamat niya dahil bumili sila ng pagkain from a Chinese cuisine restaurant kanina. _Ayaw niya ngang kainin ang luto ni Chanyeol at baka may gayuma pa._

Dapat naman kasi talaga magdidinner na siya kaso nakita niya ang mga Park.

“Yes but we bought din kasi. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, ha? Nasa car, sa shotgun seat. Can you get it?” Malambing ang tono ni Baekhyun para lang sa mga taong hindi nakakaalam ng totoong sitwasyon.

The tone is different sa pandinig ni Chanyeol. His husband is being sarcastic and is obviously taking advantage of the situation.

_Pasalamat talaga ito at mahal niya, eh._ Isa pa, hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang mananamantala. Siya rin mamaya. Kukunin lang niya ang pagkain na sinasabi nito.

“Okay, kukunin ko.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun flashes a sweet smile.

_Parang ibang tao._

Lumabas na siya at kinuha ang mga ‘yon. Tinulungan siya ni Baekhyun na ihanda at ilagay ‘yon sa mga plato bago ihain.

“Let’s eat.” Baekhyun says tapos ay naupo na bago pa niya ito maipaghila ng upuan. Sigurado siyang sinadya ni Baekhyun na bilisan. Wala na siyang nagawa kundi maupo na lang din sa tabi nito. Karahap niya ang Papa niya while Mama Park is seated across his husband.

“So, kamusta kayo pareho? Mukhang sobrang busy sa work nitong si Baekhyun, ha? Late nang nakakauwi.”

“Yes, Ma. Meron po kasi kaming big project pero mababawasan na rin ‘yung loads after nitong grand wedding. Ilang linggo na lang din naman.”

“Bakit hindi mo sinusundo ang asawa mo, ha, Chanyeol?”

  
  
  
  


Kung sweet ang tono ni Mama Park kay Baekhyun, siyang pagalit naman kay Chanyeol.

Lahat nalang ba talaga ng mahal niya sa buhay ay pagagalitan at sesermunan siya? _Hay nako._

“Ma, may kotse na pong dala si Baek.”

“Kahit na ba! Paminsan-minsan ay ihatid at sundo mo naman kapag wala kang lakad para makapagbonding kayong mag-asawa. Mukhang busy kayo magpayaman masyado. Masama sa mag-asawa ang walang quality time.”

“Hindi naman po wala.” Napapakamot si Chanyeol sa batok. “Mamaya nga lang magbabonding kami sa kwarto, eh.”

Nagtawanan sila sa table. Si Baekhyun lang ang tanging napipilitan.

“Ito po talagang si Chanyeol, mapagbiro.” He says.

“Ay, _babe,_ hindi ‘yon biro.” Ang sabi nito at nang tignan ni Baekhyun ay kumindat pa kaya naman pasimple itong inapakan ng huli sa ilalim ng mesa.

“Aray!” Reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman ganoon kasakit kaya lang nagulat siya.

“Oh, bakit? Anong nangyari sayo?” Mama Park asks.

“You okay, _mahal?_ ” Pagmamaang-maangan ni Baekhyun pero hindi na ‘yon ang napansin ni Chanyeol dahil halos tumigil ang mundo niya nang marinig kung ano ang itinawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Yun ‘yung talagang tawag sa kaniya ni Baekhyun at huling beses niya ‘yung narinig mula rito ay noong okay pa sila, wala pang problema.

Nag-iba ‘yung ngiti niya kaya naman nag-iba rin ‘yung tingin ni Baekhyun sa kaniya dahil nabasa nito ang nasa sa loob niya.

Tumingin nalang siya sa plato niya’t napailing. Yung mata ni Baekhyun, alam na alam niya ‘yon. Siguradong pag inasar niya ito ay hindi lang apak ang matitikman niya.

Samantalang binaling nalang ni Baekhyun ang atensyon sa mga magulang ni Chanyeol at kinamusta ang mga ito. Pati ‘yung garden ni Mama Park ay tinanong kahit hindi naman siya mahilig at interesado sa mga halaman kaysa naman makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol.

Isa pa, _nabigla rin kasi siya sa lumabas sa bibig niya._

Nag-uusap lang sila ni Mama Park about random things nang purihin ni Papa Park ang lasagna na gawa ni Chanyeol.

“You improved a lot, son. This is good.” Tapos ay nilagyan ang plato ni Mama Park. “Tikman mo.” 

Sumang-ayon naman kaagad ito nang matikman. “Masarap nga. I am proud of you.” Chanyeol smiles at his parents hanggang sa may mapuna si Mama Park. “Is this your first time? Hindi pa kumukuha si Baekhyun.” Binalingan niya ng tingin si Baekhyun na nabigla. “Tikman mo, dear. You’ll love it.”

Akmang maglalagay naman si Chanyeol sa plato ng asawa nang mabilis itong umiling. “Uhm, ayoko po kasi ng cheese, eh.”

Mama Park frowns. There is no need for Chanyeol to be confused unlike his mom kasi alam na niya kaagad na nagsisinungaling si Baekhyun para lang hindi makakain ng luto niya.

“What? Diba paborito mo ‘yon? I remember na gustong-gusto mo ang lasagna ko dahil maraming cheese.”

Napakagat si Baekhyun sa labi. _Oo nga pala._ “Ah, recently lang, Ma. Siguro po naumay ako. These days para akong nasusuka kapag may cheese ‘yung pagkain.”

Tumango naman si Mama Park. Akala niya nakalusot na siya kaya hindi niya inaasahan ang sunod nitong sinabi.

“Baka hindi ‘yan basta umay, anak. Baka naman naglilihi ka na.”

Hindi siya kaagad nakasagot. That caught him off guard. Sinang-ayunan naman iyon ni Papa Park.

Nagsalita na lang si Chanyeol para matapos na. “Ma, Pa, wala pa ‘yan sa plano namin ni Baek. Mag-eenjoy pa muna kami.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol pero parang nabingi nalang si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya sinasadyang maibagsak ang kubyertos na hawak. At gumawa iyon ng ingay. 

“I’m sorry po.” He says. He doesn’t want to be rude pero hindi niya kaya. Pakiramdam niya masusuka siya. “Excuse me po. Bigla akong nahilo.”

Tumayo na siya. Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol.

“Magpahinga ka, anak.” Nagpaalam na siya sa mga ito at matamlay na kinuha ang bag sa couch sa sala bago dumiretso sa taas. Bago tuluyang makalayo, narinig pa niya ang sinabi ni Mama Park.

“Sundan mo ang asawa mo, Chanyeol. Ipacheckup mo ‘yan. Baka buntis ‘yan.” 

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Chanyeol. Imposible kasi matagal nang walang nangyayari sa kanila.

Maaaring hindi sila ayos pero hindi niya iisipan ng hindi maganda si Baekhyun. Alam niyang hindi nito gagawin ang bagay na iyon.

Tulad ng sinabi ng ina, sinundan niya ang asawa at nakitang nakahiga ito sa dulong bahagi ng kama sa guest room. Nakatalikod sa pintuan. Nakalimutang ilock ‘yon ni Baekhyun kaya nakapasok si Chanyeol.

Lumapit siya at naupo sa kama malapit dito saka ito hinawakan sa braso.

“Are you okay?” He worriedly asks.

Himala nga at hindi hinawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

Kalmado ito pero kahit ganoon, nananatiling malayo ang loob sakaniya.

“Just please leave. Bumalik ka na sa baba.” Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun. “Leave me alone.”

Aaminin ni Chanyeol, nasaktan siya sa narinig mula rito.

Kung sabagay, kailan ba siya hindi nasaktan magmula noong magkaganito sila ni Baekhyun?

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya.

Ganun ba kaayaw ni Baekhyun na magkapamilya sila para iwasan nito ang usapan?

Dahan-dahan siyang tumayo upang ibigay ang gusto nito. Ang mapag-isa. Saglit niya itong tinignan bago tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto at isara ang pinto.

Marami siyang gustong itanong at una na ron ang mga katagang, _Baekhyun, what happened to us?_

Pagkababa rin niya ‘non, nagpalaam na ang mga magulang niya.

May kotseng dala si Papa Park. Nag-convoy lang sila kanina kay Baekhyun papunta sa bahay ng mag-asawa.

“Ingat po kayo.” He says, hugging his mom.

“Bumalik ka na sa loob, sige na. Alagaan mo ang asawa mo.” Ang sabi nito. “Yung sinabi ko, ha? Ipa-checkup mo siya.”

Tumango na lang siya para wala nang marami pang diskusyon. Hindi rin naman niya masasabi ang dahilan kung bakit nagkaganon ang asawa niya.

  
  


Nang makaalis ang mga magulang niya, pumasok na siya sa loob at hinugasan ang pinagkainan nilang apat pagkatapos ‘non ay nanatili na muna siya sa baba. Naglabas siya ng beer in can at nagpalipas ng oras sa dining na madilim. Dim light lang ang bukas. Hindi niya napansin ang oras. Namalayan niya na lang na pasado alas dose na pala nang bumukas ang ilaw dahil bumaba si Baekhyun.

As usual, hindi siya nito pinansin at dinaanan lang. Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa ref upang kumuha ng tubig. Pagkatapos uminom, babalik na sana ito sa taas nang magsalita siya.

Nakailang beer na rin si Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya lasing. Hindi naman siya matatamaan doon pero kahit ganoon ay may alkohol pa rin ‘yon.

Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba doon o sadyang hindi niya na kaya ang mga nangyayari kaya hindi na niya napigilan ang bibig.

“Ganon mo ba kaayaw magkaanak tayo, Baekhyun? Para mawala ka sa mood sa sinabi ni Mama?” Tumayo siya. “Bakit, Baek? Ano bang kasalanan ko sayo para tratuhin mo akong parang hindi mo asawa? Huh?” Nagtutubig ang mga mata niya.

Ang sama-sama ng loob niya.

Naiyukom naman ni Baekhun ang kamay nang marinig ‘yon mula sa kaniya. Hindi siya nito hinarap kaya siya ang gumawa. Inikot niya si Baekhyun paharap sa kaniya at nakitang masama ang tinging ipinupukol nito.

Inalis nito ang kamay niyang nasa balikat at mariing sinabing, “Wala kang alam.”

Napasabunot siya sa buhok niya. “Yun nga, eh!” Ayaw man niyang pagtaasan ng boses si Baekhyun, hindi na niya napigilan. Napupuno na siya. “Hindi ko alam kaya ipaalam mo! Kung sana sinasabi mo sa akin edi naaayos ko pa ‘to! Sabihin mo sa akin kung anong mali, Baek, kasi hindi ko na kaya. Nahihirapan din naman ako sa sitwasyon! Hindi ko naman ‘to ginusto!”  
  


At hudyat na ‘yon para magsalita si Baekhyun. “Ayaw mo pala sa ganitong sitwasyon, eh, bakit hindi ka pa pumayag makipaghiwalay?” Halata na rin dito ang galit. “Huwag na huwag mong isusumbat sa akin kung gaano ka nahihirapan at kung gaano kasakit lahat ng ‘to sayo, Chanyeol. Dahil unang-una sa lahat, kung meron mang mas nasasaktan sa ating dalawa, ako ‘yon kaya kung nahihirapan ka, umalis ka na. Hindi kita kailangan, Chanyeol.” Pagkatapos ‘non ay lumabas si Baekhyun at hindi umuwi ng gabing ‘yon. 

Kela Jongdae ito nagpalipas ng magdamag.

Sa muling pagkakataon, wala na namang kinahinatnan ang usapan nila.

May pag-asa pa bang magkaroon? Darating pa kaya ang araw na makakausap ni Chanyeol nang maayos si Baekhyun tungkol sa kanilang dalawa?

Magkakaayos pa kaya sila? Maisasalba pa ba ang relasyong ito? Ayaw niyang umabot sa puntong pati siya ay susuko na pero mukhang malapit na.

  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, wala ring nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ang umuwi dahil may trabaho siya. Gustuhin man niyang huwag na munang pumasok, hindi pwede dahil maraming umaasa sa kaniya bilang team leader. Isa pa, ano namang gagawin niya kung hindi siya magiging abala?

Magmumukmok? Mabuting mapagod na lang siya sa trabaho.

Wala rin siya sa wisyong sumakay ng taxi kagabi. Sana pala ay dinala na niya ang maleta niya. Ngayong araw kasi ang alis nila ng team niya para sa isang final prenup shoot. He has to be there kasi iyon ‘yung malaking project nila.

Sana lang ay umalis si Chanyeol para hindi sila mag-abot pero siyempre, tulad ng inaasahan, nasa bahay ito.

Hindi sila nagkibuan. Para bang mga hindi magkakilala kahit sa iisang bubong lang nakatira. Pumanhik si Baekhyun sa taas upang magpalit ng damit. Nakaligo na siya kela Jongdae kanina na hinatid siya ngayong umaga. Nag-ayos siya at sa muling pagbaba ay may dalang maleta.

Nagulat si Chanyeol. Tumalon ang puso nito at kaagad napatayo.

“Saan ka pupunta? Aalis ka?”

Kung maayos lang ang lahat sa kanila, siguradong natatawa na si Baekhyun dahil bakas na bakas ang takot sa mukha ni Chanyeol. 

Umiling siya.

Patagal nang patagal, mas nagiging normal na sa kanila ang magtalo pagkatapos ay aaktong parang walang nangyari. Balik lang sa pagiging malamig na pakikitungo si Baekhyun.

Palaging ganoon.

Siya lang naman ang umiiwas. Mukhang palaging handa si Chanyeol na makinig sa lahat ng sasabihin niya kaso ang problema, wala siyang gustong sabihin. Hindi niya kaya dahil alam niyang magbibitaw lang naman siya ng mga masasakit na salita tapos ‘non ay mag-iiwasan sila ulit.

Walang katuturan.

Tumango siya nang hindi ito tinitignan. “May isshoot kaming prenup sa Batangas.”

Halata kay Chanyeol na nakahinga ito nang maluwag. Muli itong umupo. “Ingat ka.” Ang sabi nito na hindi naman niya sinagot. Sakto ring tumunog ang cellphone niya na kaagad niyang sinagot nang makita ang caller ID.

“Dean, yes?”

Agad napakunot-noo si Chanyeol. _Sino naman si Dean?_

“What? Paanong nangyaring kulang sa staff?” Halos lamukusin ni Baekhyun ang mukha nang marinig ang bungad sa kaniya ng isa sa mga main photograher ng team niya, si Dean. Lahat kasi ay importante at may kanya-kanyang role. Hindi sila pwedeng mabawasan ng tao kundi ay parang magkakaroon ng kulang sa resulta ng shoot. It can’t happen. “Nasa office na ba kayo? Find someone there. Yung pwedeng sumama for 2-3 days kamo. Anyone!”

“We’re really sorry, Sir. Ngayon lang po kasi nagsabi si Zi and about sa mga pupwede, wala rin po, eh. Nagtanong na ako kahit sa other department. May mga rush din sila.”

Napahilamos si Baekhyun ng mukha. Nakakastress. 

“We can’t pull it off nang may isang kulang sa atin. We would mess this up!” He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Tatry kong gawan ng paraan. Pupunta na ako dyan.”

“Okay po, Sir.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Dean bago niya ibaba ang tawag.

Lumingon siya sa direksyon ni Chanyeol dahil andoon ang maleta niya. Hinila na niya ito pero hindi pa siya nakakaisang hakbang nang magtanong ito.

“Kulang kayo sa staff?”

“Narinig mo naman, diba?” Ang sagot niya, umiirap pa.

“Pwede ba dyan kahit sino?” Tanong pa ulit ni Chanyeol na hindi na alintana ang kasungitan niya. Kumbaga sanay na ito.

Tuluyan niya itong hinarap. He raises a brow. “Why? May mairerecommend ka ba na pwedeng maglaan ng 2-3 days para magpakaalalay?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Mas lalo siyang sumimangot. “Wala pala, eh. Sinasayang mo ang oras ko.”

Pero muli, hindi pa siya nakakalabas nang magsalita ito.

“Wala akong mairerecommend kasi magpiprisinta ako.”

Doon talagang napatigil si Baekhyun.

_Ano raw?_ “What?”

“Ako nalang. Pwede ako.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. “You will have to give up 2-3 days for this. Ilang game din ‘yon.”

“I know pero wala namang game, eh. Kung sakali, I filed a leave of absence sa mga training ko. I want to rest, Baek.”

“Rest pala ang gusto mo, bakit ka nagpiprisinta maging assistant sa shoot ngayon?”

“It means taking a break from the media, from the eyes of the people. Hindi literal na rest na walang gagawin.”

“Makikilala ka ron.”

“Ano naman ngayon? May masama ba sa gagawin ko?”

Alam ni Chanyeol na may isasagot pa si Baekhyun para lang hindi siya makasama kaya inunahan na niya ito.

He wants to be with Baekhyun. Who knows at baka pagkatapos ng tatlong araw na ‘yon at hindi pa rin niya muling nakukuha ang loob nito, ibigay na niya ang gusto ni Baekhyun?

_Annulment. Freedom._

“So, ano? Ayaw mo pa rin? Paano kung wala kayong makuha? Would you want to mess up this big project dahil lang ayaw mo akong makasama?”

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. He knows there is no other choice. Sa kaniya at sa mga desisyon niya nakasalalay ang success ng project na ito.

“Fine.” He says. Agad na napangiti si Chanyeol. He glares at the latter. “But don’t be too happy. We both don’t want people to know what we are, kaya pretend na we’re friends.”

Parang kinurot ng puso ni Chanyeol.

Hindi ‘yon totoo. Kung dati siguro, oo, pero narealize niyang wala namang problema kung malaman ng mga tao.

_Kaso mukhang huli na._

“Okay, _friend_.” Malokong sagot na lang niya.

Halatang naiinis si Baekhyun. “Whatever. As if I have a choice kasi it would be weird kung hindi naman pala tayo close tapos kasama kita.” Umiirap na sabi nito. “Ano pang tinatayo at nginingiti-ngiti mo dyan? Kumilos ka na. Hindi ikaw ang aantayin don. Tandaan mo ang role mo for three days. You’re an assistant. Not the superstar.”

“Ito na nga po, Boss.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at saka nagmadali paakyat upang maghanda ng mga gamit. Naligo na rin kasi siya kanina.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, ay naupo na muna sa couch at pinadalhan ng text si Dean na mauna na sila sa Batangas. Dapat kasi ay sabay-sabay sila sa van at iiwan na lang niya ang kotse niya ron for three days pero ayaw niya silang paghintayin. Isa pa, kailangang may mauna na sa resort para asikasuhin ang kanilang mga kliyente.

Sinabi rin niya rito na may nahanap na siya and they don’t have to worry anymore.

Mabuti na lang din at hindi nagtagal si Chanyeol. Mukhang hindi na tinupi ang mga damit at basta na lang isiniksik sa luggage na dala.

“Tara na!” Masiglang sabi nito.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “We’re not going there for a vacation kaya please, huwag kang overjoy diyan. We’ll be there for work.”

“Wala naman akong sinasabi. Normal ko na ‘to.”

Baekhyun just hisses. Paano nagagawa ni Chanyeol ang maging masigla?

He can never. Well, _the old Baekhyun could._ But that was before. _Things have changed._

Nauna na siyang lumabas. 

Alam na ni Chanyeol ang mga gagawin nito. Ganoon sila dati sa tuwing magbabakasyon. _Noong okay pa sila._

Make sure that every appliance is unplugged at safe nilang iiwanan and also to securely lock the door.

“Bilisan mo na dyan.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at sumakay na sa sariling kotse.

Sumunod na rin kaagad si Chanyeol at binuksan ang passenger seat ng kotse ni Baekhyun saka bahagyang yumuko. “Ito gagamitin?” 

“Ano sa tingin mo ang rason bakit ako nandito sa loob? Nakikipag-hide and seek sayo?” Yung tono niya ay parang nagsasabing common sense naman. “Kung gusto mong gamitin ‘yung sayo, sumunod ka nalang kasi didiretso na tayo sa Batangas. Basta hindi ako sasakay ron.”

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ilagay ang bagahe niya sa likuran ng sasakyan ni Baekhyun. “Sabi ko nga ito na eh.”

“Fine, open the gate.” Sinunod nalang din niya ‘yon. Nilabas na ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan at inantay siya nito hanggang sa mailock niya ang gate.

“Sigurado ka bang ikaw magmamaneho? Ako nalang, Baek.” Ang sabi niya nang makasakay na.

“Baka gasgasan mo pa ‘tong kotse ko.”

“Grabe ka naman. Parang di mo naman alam kung paano ako mag-drive.”

“Kaskasero ka kaya.”

“Dati lang ‘yon. Nung madalas na kitang nakakasama hanggang sa maging tayo na, naging maingat na ako.”

That caught Baekhyun off guard. Napahatimik ito. Buti nga at hindi pumreno bigla. 

Totoo lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. They have been friends since college at sa tuwing may lakad ang barkada, madalas silang tatlo nina Jongin, Sehun, at Chanyeol ang nagpapalitan sa pagmamaneho. Simula nang manligaw si Chanyeol, naging maingat na ito. Noong napansin niya ‘yon dati, he asked and Chanyeol said, _“Simple lang kasi I always want to keep you safe. Siyempre, ako na rin. Now that I found my reason to take care of myself.”_

The reason Chanyeol was talking about was him, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is the type of boyfriend na pwede na kayong langgamin sa sobrang sweet. He’s sweet and clingy but not in a cringe and annoying way. Understanding din. 

He’s almost perfect.

_Mabuti nalang at naniwala si Baekhyun na nobody is, even the person you love the most kasi kung sakali, edi mas masakit._

“Ayos ka lang?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang mapansing mahigpit ang hawak niya sa manibela. “Palit na tayo, Baek. Ako na dyan.” Seryosong sabi nito na hindi niya tinanggihan. He doesn’t think makakapagfocus siya sa pagdrive ngayon. Malayo-layo ang biyahe.

Tumango na lamang ito at bumaba. Ganoon din si Chanyeol upang makapagpalit sila ng pwesto. Nang muli siyang makasakay, sa shotgun seat this time, nagsusuot siya ng seatbelt nang lumapit si Chanyeol at tulungan siya.

“Kaya ko na.” He says, kalmado’t mahina pero hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy ito sa ginagawa kaya tumaas ang boses niya. “Kaya ko na sabi, eh!”

Napatigil si Chanyeol. Nagkatinginan sila. 

Hindi niya sinasadya.

Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt. Tinuloy na niya ang pagkabit. “I’m sorry.” He says tapos ay sumandal at humarap sa bintana. 

Saglit pa siyang tinitigan ni Chanyeol bago bumuntong hininga’t magsimula nang magmaneho.

Naging tahimik ang biyahe nila. Ano pa nga bang inaasahan ni Chanyeol? Na magkukwentuhan sila about random things parang noong dati lang? Mukhang _imposible_ nang mangyari ‘yon ngayon.

Malapit na ang lunchtime nang makapasok sila ng SLEX. Nakaramdam ng gutom si Chanyeol. Nang lingunin niya saglit si Baekhyun, nakita niyang tulog ito.

Dumiretso siya sa isang gasoline station to find a fast food restaurant na pwede niyang pagbilhan. Nag-drive thru nalang siya kasi ayaw naman niyang iwanan ang natutulog na si Baekhyun at mas lalong ayaw niya itong gisingin.

_Baka magalit._

Bumili siya ng sandwich meal para madaling kainin at kape para sa sarili. Tinabi niya ‘yung kay Baekhyun bago nagpatuloy sa biyahe. Ilang saglit lang ay nagising na si Baekhyun. Nag-cellphone ito at hindi siya kinibo.

He clears his throat. “May pagkain dyan, Baek. Baka gutom ka na.”

Isang tango lang ang ibinigay nito at hindi ginalaw ‘yung binili niya. Hindi na lang niya kinulit kasi narinig naman siya. Baka uminit na naman ang ulo sa kaniya. Hinayaan nalang niya.

Nang makapasok ng Batangas bound tinanong niya kung saang resort ba. Mabuti nalang at alam niya ‘yung sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

Malapit-lapit lang ‘yung beach resort. Nakarating sila kaagad. Nang makapagpark siya, bumaba na rin sila ni Baekhyun. Nagpiprisinta siyang siya na ang magdala ng bagahe ni Baekhyun pero sinabi nitong kaya na niya ito kaya hindi na siya nangulit pa. Hindi nga rin ginalaw ‘yung binili niyang pagkain kaya dinala na lang niya.

Pagdating nila sa may entrance mismo, sinalubong sila ng isang lalaking matangkad. Kinuha nito ang luggage na dala ni Baekhyun at napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang makitang walang protesta itong ibinigay ng asawa niya.

Sumunod siya sakanila dahil nakita niyang nag-uusap ito. Narinig niyang tinawag ni Baekhyun na “Dean” iyong lalaki. _So, ito pala si Dean._ Halos maging isang linya ang kilay niya dahil kung makapag-usap ‘yung dalawa ay parang wala siya ron. Isa pa, alam na alam niya ‘yung mga tinginan nitong Dean na ito sa asawa niya.

Maaaring sabihin ng iba na ang OA niya pero ganoon naman yata talaga. Alam mo kapag may nag-aabang sa taong gusto mo rin.

Hindi na niya napigilan. He clears his throat. Naglalakad na sila ‘non papasok. May mga staff na sumalubong and Dean just told them about the reservation na naayos na nila at sumunod lang si Baekhyun kaya no need to accommodate them na.

Halos mag-usok ang ilong ni Chanyeol. _Ang laki-laki niya, hindi ba siya nakikita?!_

Kaya kung noong una ay mahina lang ‘yung “ehem” niya, mas nilakasan niya this time, making sure na maaagaw na talaga niya ang atensyon ng dalawa.

He fakes a cough while saying, “Nandito ako. Baka nakakalimutan mo.” Then cough ulit.

And it worked.

Baekhyun stops talking to Dean at nilingon siya, ganoon din ang ginawa ng huli. Ang sama ng tingin ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. Parang pinagagalitan ang anak sa pamamagitan ng mga mata.

Naunang magsalita si Dean nang makilala siya.

“Chanyeol Park?!” Gulat na sabi nito tapos ay nilapitan siya. “Idol!”

Lumapit pa ito at nakipag-apir na parang close sila. Siyempre, inentertain naman niya. He fakes a smile.

“Musta?” Tanong niya kahit na first time naman nilang magmeet. Simpleng napapairap si Baekhyun. 

“Ayos lang, ayos lang.” Sagot naman ni Dean. _As if may pake siya._ “Teka, sir. Magkasama po kayo?”

Baekhyun nods. “Siya ‘yung sinasabi ko sayong tutulong satin.”

Napanganga si Dean. “Astig, sir! Tutulungan tayo ng isang celebrity. Grabe!” 

Nangingiti naman si Chanyeol. _Yan, tama ‘yan. Kilalanin mo ako._

Seryoso naman ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Ano naman ngayon kung celebrity siya? Today at sa mga susunod pang mga araw, he’s just an ordinary citizen katulad nating lahat.”

Napakamot si Dean sa ulo. Medyo close kasi ito kay Baekhyun. Matagal-tagal na silang magkatrabaho. Si Dean ang Director of Videography. Sinasabi nga ni Baekhyun na huwag na siyang i- _sir_ kasi halos magkasabayan lang sila sa company but Dean insisted. Hinayaan nalang ni Baekhyun.

“Grabe naman ‘yon. Medyo harsh.”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol kahit gusto niyang umagree. Lagot siya kay Baekhyun kung sakali.

“Don’t worry. Sanay na sa akin ‘yang si Chanyeol. We’ve been friends for a long time.”

Napatango-tango si Dean. “Friends lang?”

Isang matinding irap ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun. “Shut up. Tara na. We’re not here for a vacation.” 

Nagkibit-balikat si Dean at bumulong pa saglit kay Chanyeol. “Work mode siya. Sobrang seryoso talaga niyan kapag ganitong bagay na, idol. No time to rest ‘yang _kaibigan_ mo.” Tapos ay tinapik pa siya sa balikat. “Picture tayo mamaya ha? Ngayon work mode na rin muna!” Then hinabol na nito si Baekhyun na medyo nakalayo na sa kanila dahil nagmamadaling maglakad at inagaw muli ang bitbit na nitong luggage na nabitawan ni Dean nang makita si Chanyeol.

Naiyukom naman ng huli ang kamao. The _audacity_ na sabihing kaibigan niya ang asawa niya. 

He exhales. 

_Mukhang maling tao ang inidolo ng mokong na ‘yon._

Sumunod na rin siya sa dalawa at nakitang hinatid ni Dean si Baekhyun sa isang kwarto. 

“Idol, okay lang ba sayong magkasama tayo sa kwarto? Yung roommate ko kasi 

‘yung hindi nakasama, eh. Isang bed lang ‘yung kay Sir Baekhyun pero kung napagkasunduan niyong magkasama, dito ka nalang—”

Hindi pa nakakapasok si Baekhyun ‘non kaya siya na ang sumagot.

“No. Chanyeol knows na ayoko ng may kasama sa kwarto kahit pa friend ko ‘yan. He’s fine naman na may kasama, eh. Also, ayaw niya sa masyadong malamig kaya make sure na doon siya sa hindi masyadong matatapatan ng aircon.” He says. Mahirap na at baka kasi samantalahin pa ni Chanyeol ang pagkakataong magkasama sila sa kwarto. He heard from Dean kasi na fully booked na so if ever, no choice kundi patulugin niya ito kasama niya.

_Hindi naman siya ganon kasama para hayaan si Chanyeol mag-stay sa buhanginan._

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol sa narinig mula sakaniya. Kabaligtaran ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Ayaw nitong naiinitan and Chanyeol knows na alam na alam ni Baekhyun ‘yon kaya sinadyang baliktarin ang sitwasyon.

Talagang kapag may pagkakataon na pahirapan siya, gagawin talaga nito, eh. Di bale. Sigurado naman siyang kahit saan pa siyang pumwesto sa kwarto na ‘yon, iisa lang ang lamig. Hindi naman siguro sira ang aircon nila dito. Luxury resort ‘to. Mas gusto lang niya talaga ‘yung tapat siya sa aircon pero ayos na ‘yon kaysa wala.

Isa pa, sabi nga ni Baekhyun, diba? Ordinaryo lang siya for the following days. Hindi sila naparoon para sa bakasyon. Oo, gets na niya. Nakailang ulit na.

“Ganoon ba, idol? Sige lilipat na lang ako ng bed. Ayaw ko kasi sana sa may aircon kaso baka sipunin ka naman.”

Mahinang natawa si Baekhyun nang marinig ‘yon tapos ay pumasok na sa kwarto at isinara ang pinto.

Sinundan ito ni Chanyeol ng tingin bago lingunin si Dean.

“Actually, huwag na. Okay lang. Tska para namang hindi ako atleta niyan. Hindi ako sisipunin.”

“Sigurado ka? Sabi lamigin ka daw, eh.”

“Hindi, nang-aasar lang ‘yon. Dati kasi ganoon ako.. _Miss lang siguro ni Baekhyun ‘yung dati._ ” He says. “Saan nga pala ‘yung kwarto?”

“Ah, dito. Sunod ka na lang sakin.”

Dumiretso na sila ni Dean sa kwarto nila at pagdating doon ay nag-ayos si Chanyeol ng gamit. He heard from Dean na bababa sila for lunch tapos ay magsa-start na dahil ayaw ni Baekhyun na may sinasayang na oras.

Napapa-make face siya. Of course, alam niya ‘yon! Asawa siya ni Baekhyun ‘non. _Tss._

Naupo siya sa kama at doon niya napansin na dala pa rin niya ‘yung pagkaing binili niya para kay Baekhyun kanina noong dumaan sila ng drive thru. 

He reaches for his phone na nasa katabing drawer upang itext ang asawa.

_“Hindi ka ba nagugutom? Dala ko pa rin ‘yung pagkain mo. Gusto mo ihatid ko diyan sa kwarto mo?”_

Nakatanggap naman siya kaagad ng reply.

_“No, thanks. You eat it. We’ll have lunch. Sasama ka ba or magpapa-order ka na lang kasi maraming tao doon sa restaurant. People will recognize you. I know naman ayaw na ayaw mong malaman ng mga taong magkakilala tayo.”_

Hindi siya kaagad nakapagreact sa nabasa. Para bang kinurot ang puso niya.

_Isa siguro ‘yon sa mga dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganyan si Baekhyun._ Pero hindi naman totoo ‘yon, eh. Siguro, noon, oo. But he was immature back then at masyado niyang iniingatan ang career niya to the point na napabayaan niya si Baekhyun. 

Inaamin niya ‘yon. Pero napag-usapan na nila ‘yon noon at nasabi niya rin kay Baekhyun na ayos na sa kaniyang malaman ng mga tao. Kaso noong wala na siyang pakielam kung malaman man ng mga taong may asawa siya, doon naman biglang nagbago si Baekhyun.

Natatandaan niyang nag-celebrate pa nga sila ng birthday niya pagkatapos ng problemang ‘yon. May nangyari pa sakanila pero a month after bigla nalang nagbago si Baekhyun. Hindi ito nagpakita ng isang linggo, may shoot daw sa province katulad nitong pinuntahan nila ngayon at pagbalik ay sobrang iba na.

_Nawala_ na ‘yung Baekhyun na asawa niya _._

Napabuntong-hininga siya at saka nagtype ng reply.

_“Kung ayaw mo pala akong makita ng mga tao, bakit pa ako sumama dito? At wala ako pakialam kahit pa malaman nilang magkakilala tayo. Kahit sabihin ko pang mag-asawa tayo, Baekhyun.”_

He waited for a response pero wala na. Natigil lang siya sa pag-iisip nang tawagin siya ni Dean dahil oras na raw para bumaba sila pero panandalian lang ‘yon kasi habang naglalakad sila papunta sa elevator, bumabalik sa isip niya ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_Iyon pa rin ba ang problema? Hindi ba bumawi naman siya?_ Akala niya ay naipakita niya ‘yon noon. Akala niya pagkatapos nilang mapag-usapan ‘yon ay simula na nang mas magandang pagsasama nila pero mas lalo pa yatang gumulo.

Nang makarating sila sa may elevator, pasara na ito. Mabuti nalang at nahabol ni Dean at nakita nilang iisang tao lang ang nandoon. Si Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ito pero ni isang beses ay hindi siya tinapunan ng tingin. Diretso lang ang mga mata nito sa pinto, kausap si Dean tungkol sa mga naka-schedule nilang gagawin ngayong araw.

Hindi lang kasi basta photoshoot. May concept and story ‘yung video. A trailer type.

Naalala ni Chanyeol na gusto rin ni Baekhyun nang ganoon dati dahil marami nga itong alam sa pagpaplano ng kasal pero hindi nila nagawa kasi that was the time na at peek ang career ni Chanyeol. Masyado siyang sumikat noong time na ikakasal na sila at minsan pa ngang nakuha bilang aktor. May movie si Chanyeol. That time, iniiwasan talagang makita sila sa publiko kaya ang ending, maraming bagay ang hindi nagawa sa private wedding nila na gusto sanang mangyari ni Baekhyun. 

Pero naintindihan naman ito ng huli and told Chanyeol na it didn’t matter kasi ang importante ay kinasal sila sa isa’t-isa.

Sobrang understanding lang din talaga ni Baekhyun at pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay masyado niya ‘yun naabuso. He took Baekhyun for granted kaya siguro ang kinahinatnan ng relasyon nila.

Baka napagod na si Baekhyun.

Nang makarating sila sa baba, dumiretso sila sa buffet restaurant ng hotel. As expected, maraming mga nakakilala kay Chanyeol at kitang-kita niya ang inis sa mukha ni Baekhyun dahil may mga taong nagpapapicture at kumakausap. Wala namang magawa si Chanyeol kasi he doesn’t want to be rude sa supporters. Maski na rin nang makarating sila sa table kung saan naroon ang team ni Baekhyun. Si Dean ang nagsabi na makakatrabaho nila si Chanyeol para sa agenda nila at sinabi sa lahat na magkaibigan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol bumati sa lahat. Uupo na sana ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun nang magsalita ito and taps the vacant seat na pupwestuhan niya sana. May nakaupo na kasi sa right side nito kaya isa nalang ang bakante.

“Dean, you sit here. I need to talk to you about important things para mamaya ay tuloy-tuloy na tayo.” 

Tumango naman si Dean at nag-excuse kay Chanyeol. “Dito ka na lang sa tabi ko, idol.”

Wala naman nang nagawa si Chanyeol. He knows gawa-gawa lang ‘yon ni Baekhyun para hindi sila makapagtabi.

Lahat talaga ay gagawin nito huwag lang siyang makalapit. Mabuti nalang at kinakausap siya ng mga staff nito dahil kung hindi, he would feel left out. Okay na ‘yon kaysa sa wala kahit na ‘yung tenga niya ay nakafocus talaga sa dalawang nag-uusap ngayon.

Tungkol naman talaga sa trabaho pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasang magselos.

_Hindi sila ganito before._ Namimiss na niya si Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Idol, pakiayos nalang ‘yung hawak. Pataasan po. Ayan, sakto na. Ay, urong pa konti. Okay, tama na. Sakto na.” Ang sabi ng photographer kay Chanyeol na naghahawak ng reflector. Halatang nahihirapan nga ito dahil yukong-yuko na ito ngayon. Masyado kasing matangkad at hindi naman pwedeng mahagip sa camera.

Nagsimula na silang magshoot. May mga kumukuha ng pictures along with the filming. Si Baekhyun ang nag-oobserve at taga-approve. Para lang din talaga silang gumagawa ng movie. Ang kinaibahan lang, short lang ito at dalawa lang ang cast which is the soon-to-be married couple.

Nang mag-cut ang rolling dahil lilipat naman sila ng location, napainom kaagad si Chanyeol ng tubig. Nasa ilalim kasi sila ng araw. Oo nga at ganoon naman talaga sa beach pero hindi komportable kapag katirikan ng araw at balot na balot sila. Nagpunas din siya ng pawis.

Kanina ay sinubukan siyang payungan ng isang staff pero nakikita ang shadow sa resulta ng shot kaya nang mapansin ‘yon ni Baekhyun, nagalit ito at pinagsabihan ang lahat na no special treatment. Walang ibang aasikasuhin doon kundi ang kliyente lang. Nang maubusan din sila ng mga dalang bottled water after ng ilang scene, si Chanyeol ang inutusan ni Baekhyun.

Someone from his team volunteered para raw hindi na si Chanyeol ang gumawa pero umiling si Baekhyun.

“Hindi kayo ang pinakisuyuan ko dahil may mga ginagawa kayo. He’s the only one na walang ginagawa. Guys, focus!” 

“Sir, kasi kakapahinga niya lang po. Kami nakapagbreak naman kahit papano kanina. Wala po siyang kapalitan sa ginagawa niya, eh.”

Baekhyun raises a brow. “Hindi ‘yon ang trabaho mo, Mr. Kim. Ang dali-dali lang naman ng ginagawa niya. Naghahawak lang siya ng reflector. Gusto mo makipagpalit na lang sakaniya ng trabaho?” 

Tahimik ang lahat kasi first time nilang makitang ganoon si Baekhyun. Mabuti nalang at sila-sila lang. Nagpapalit ng damit ang clients.

Yumuko ang pinagagalitan ni Baekhyun. “No, sir. Sorry po.”

Hindi nalang siya sumagot at paglingon sa ibang direksyon, saktong nakita si Chanyeol na may dala-dalang isang kahon ng bottled water at punas nang punas ng pawis gamit ang sleeves ng damit dahil hindi makuha ang panyo sa bulsa since occupied ang dalawang kamay.

Umiwas nalang si Baekhyun ng tingin at nagpatuloy sa pag-check ng mga nakuhaan na nila thru a laptop screen. Kahit siya ay naiinitan na kahit na nasa isang cottage sila ngayon. Hihingi palang siya ng tubig nang may nag-abot na sa kaniya kasama ang isang bimpo.

“Mukhang pagod ka na. Pahinga ka muna.” Ang sabi nito. Hindi na niya kailangan pang tignan kung sino ‘yon para malaman niya. Boses at amoy palang. Yung wala namang pabango pero alam niyang amoy Chanyeol.

Isa pa, nakita niyang nakasuot ang kaparehong wedding ring na matagal na niyang tinanggal sa kamay niya sa ring finger nito.

Pinag-awayan nila ‘yon at alam niyang nasaktan niya si Chanyeol doon pero hindi niya binawi.

_Mas nasaktan siya._

Sinubukang punasan ni Chanyeol ang pawis niya pero bigla siyang lumayo at hindi ito pinansin na parang walang narinig at siya na mismo ang kumuha ng tubig sa box.

Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Chanyeol.

First day palang naman nila. _May dalawang araw pa siya._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa sumunod na araw, ganoon ulit ang nangyari pero less hassle na kasi ngayon hindi na kainitan. Sunset ang habol nila. Around 6:30 PM nang matapos nila. Counted ang kahapon as their first day kaya meron nalang silang hanggang bukas. Bukas ay photos nalang kaya mas madali na rin ang trabaho ng lahat pero kahit ganoon, naghahanap pa rin talaga ng rason si Baekhyun upang pahirapan si Chanyeol.

Kung anu-anong sinasuggest niyang mga bagay na dapat isama na wala sila. Sasabihin ng iba na pwede silang manghiram pero si Chanyeol ang pinagagawa niya ‘non. Kapag matagal itong bumabalik, pinagagalitan niya at sinasabihang huwga na muna kasing mag-entertain ng fans. Hindi raw ba napapagod si Chanyeol, palagi na lang daw ang mga walang katuturang bagay ang inuuna.

Napapahiya na si Chanyeol pero pinipilit nitong ngumiti at ipakita sa lahat na sanay siya sa ganoong ugali ni Baekhyun. Normal na raw ‘yon dahil nga _friends_ sila. Hindi naman makapaniwala ang team ni Baekhyun kasi ngayon lang ito naging ganito kabigat katrabaho. He has never been like that. Super strict. Napapansin din nilang si Chanyeol ang palagi nitong pinag-iinitan. Medyo nadadamay lang sila.

They know something is wrong pero walang nagbabalak magtanong. Whatever it is, it is something personal. Ang hindi siguro maganda ay Baekhyun seems to be forgetting to act professional.

“Tara. Diretso na tayong buffet. Gutom na ako.” Ang sabi ni Dean sa lahat nang pabalik na sila sa loob. Nauna na ‘yung clients nila. Siyempre, hindi naman sasama sa kanila.

“Oo nga para makapagpahinga na.” Pagsang-ayon naman ng iba. 

Nang makapasok sa lobby, dumiretso ang lahat sa restaurant maliban kay Baekhyun kaya tinawag nila ito.

“Magpapa-room service nalang siguro ako. I’m tired, eh. Enjoy dinner, guys.” Ang sagot lang nito at saka na dumiretso na sa may elevator.

“Mag-isa ‘yon. Ako nalang kaya magdala ng pagkain niya?” Ang sabi ni Dean pero hindi na pumayag si Chanyeol na palagpasin ang pagkakataon. Nagsalita na siya.

“Hindi. Ako na ang bahala. Kumain na kayo.” Kaya wala ng nagawa si Dean. 

Pumasok na silang lahat sa restaurant samantalang lumabas naman si Chanyeol at kumausap ng staff. Mabuti nalang at dala niya ang wallet niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mahigit isang oras ang lumipas nang makaakyat si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya, nakapaglinis na rin siya ng katawan at nakasuot na ng pajamas. Pwedeng-pwede na siyang matulog kahit na hindi pa naman siya inaantok. Maya-maya ay may kumatok sa kwarto niya.

Nagsuot siya ng slippers at pinagbuksan ‘yon. Isa sa mga room steward.

“Yes?”

“You’re Baekhyun Park, Sir, right?”

Hindi niya gamit ang Park in public kaya nagulat siya but still, he nods. “Yes, I am Baekhyun… Park.” Ang sagot niya. “How can I help you?”

“Ah, Sir. Pinatatawag po kayo sa bar. Nagkakagulo raw po doon ngayon because of Mr. Chanyeol Park.”

His eyes widened. “What?! Si Chanyeol Park?” 

“Yes po, Sir. Lasing na lasing raw po.”

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at nakitang around 8 pm palang. Bakit lasing agad si Chanyeol? Anong nilaklak ‘non? Eh, hindi naman ‘yon madaling tamaan ng alak.

Nalilito man, sumama na si Baekhyun dahil baka kung ano pang sabihin ni Chanyeol doon. Nabunyag na nga na isa siyang Park, eh.

“Okay, okay. Susunod ako.”

“Hintayin ko na po kayo, Sir.” Ang sabi ng lalaki.

Dali-daling nagsuot si Baekhyun ng cardigan at nilock ang kwarto niya bago sumama sa steward. Nagmamadali silang dalawa. Nang makababa at makalabas ng elevator, nakasalubong pa nila ‘yung team niya na tinatawag siya pero hindi na niya pinansin dahil occupied na ni Chanyeol ang buong utak niya.

_Bakit ba naglalasing ‘yon?!_

Nakalabas sila ng hotel. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung nasaan ba ‘yung bar doon sa resort kaya sumunod nalang siya sa steward kaya laking lito niya nang huminto sila sa labas ng isang malaki at mataas na facility. 

Hindi mukhang bar.

“Nasaan na?”

“Dito po, Sir. Sa loob.”

Nakaramdam siya ng kaba yet he remained fierce. “What? Pinagloloko mo ba ako? Sa tanda kong ‘to, tingin mo hindi ko alam kung ano ang hitsura ng isang bar? This is not a bar, mister.”

“Pero ito po talaga—”

Itinaas niya ang isang kamay upang patigiling magsalita ang empleyado. Halatang kinakabahan lang din ito.

“Bago ka sa gawain na ito, ‘no? Halatang hindi ka sanay. You look young. Kung ako sayo, hindi ko sasayangin ang pagkatao ko para lang sa pera o kung anumang gusto mong kuhain sakin. Temporary lang ang mga ‘yan. What matters more is your dignity. Babalik na ako dun and if you try na mangulit pa, I can guarantee you na hindi mo magagawa ang mga plano mo. Irereport kita sa management.”

Naglakad na siya palayo kaya hinabol siya ng steward. Akmang sisigaw na siya upang humingi ng tulong ng diretsong binulgar na ng hotel crew kung ano ba ‘yung dahilan at bakit siya nito dinala ron.

“Sir, sorry. Racket lang po. Wala naman akong balak na masama, eh. Napag-utusan lang po ako ni Mr. Chanyeol na tawagin at dalhin daw po kayo dito. Hindi ‘yan bar, Sir. Indoor court po ‘yan.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun dahil doon at muling tinignan ang sinasabi ng lalaki na court daw. Kaya pala mataas at malaki.

Pero ano raw? Si Chanyeol ang nagpatawag sa kaniya? Doon? Bakit? Don’t tell him aayain siyang maglaro ng basketball?

Nope. He doesn’t play.

“Sir, please po. Pasok na kayo. Sayang rin ‘yung tip na ibibigay ni Mr. Chanyeol. Pandagdag allowance lang po. Working student po kasi ako. Sabi niya hindi daw po niya ibibigay kapag pumalpak ako.” Nagmamakaawang sabi nito.

Naguilty naman si Baekhyun kasi estudyante pala ito. Matalino rin talaga ‘tong si Chanyeol, eh, siniguradong wala siyang kawala. Alam ang weakness niya.

“Totoo ba ‘yan?” 

“Opo!” Nagtaas pa ng kanang kamay ang lalaki. “Walang halong pangloloko, Sir! Hindi po ako masamang tao.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun at wala ng nagawa. “Fine.” Gustuhin man niyang siya nalang ang magbigay ng tip para hindi na niya kailangan pang puntahan si Chanyeol na nag-aantay, ngayon lang niya naalalang hindi pala niya nabitbit ang wallet niya.

Naisip niyang kung sakaling totoo man ang sinasabi ng lalaki kanina, paano siya magbabayad sa bar kung wala siyang dalang wallet?

Nasobrahan siya sa pagkataranta kanina.

“Yes! Thank you po, Sir. Hatid ko na po kayo sa entrance.” Ang sabi nito.

Naglakad na sila papasok. Halos walang makita si Baekhyun sa sobrang dilim.

“Sinasabi ko sayo talaga, bata, kapag ako niloloko mo ha?”

“Hindi po, Sir. Promise po.” Sagot nito sa kaniya. “Hanggang dito nalang po ako, Sir. Sige po.” 

Nag-saglit pa si Baekhyun kasi sobrang dilim talaga kaso wala ng sumagot sa kaniya at narinig na niya ang pagsara ng pinto. Hinihiling na lang niya na sana ay hindi siya uto-utong naniwala tapos ay gagawan pala ng masama. Mabilis namang natupad ang hiling niya nang may ilaw na bumukas. Hindi sa buong kwarto. Parang spotlight lang at tanging ‘yung aisle lang padiretso sa basketball ring ang naiilawan. 

Doon sa ilalim ng ring ay may taong nakaupo sa sahig, may hawak na gitara at sa tabi ay may bola. Kahit may kalabuan ang mga mata niya, makikilala at makikilala niya siguro talaga kung sino ‘yon kahit gaano pa kalayo.

Hindi siya gumalaw sa kinatatayuan.

_Anong pakulo ‘to?_ Ayaw niya. Akmang lalabas siya nang marinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol.

“Nakalock mula sa labas. Hindi bubuksan hanggat hindi ako nagtetext.” Baekhyun assumes na doon sa lalaki kanina magtetext.

Ano pa ba? Wala na siyang magagawa? 

“Anong kalokohan ‘to?” He asks but instead na sagot ang makuha niya, inayos lang ni Chanyeol ang gitara and the next thing Baekhyun knew, tumitipa na ito.

Yung kantang tumugtog. It’s familiar at napagtanto niyang alam niya ‘yon when Chanyeol started singing.

_I had a feeling_

_That you're holding my heart_

_And I know that it is true_

Memories come flashing back.

It’s the same scenario. Parehong-pareho except from the fact na mga kaibigan niya ang naghatid sa kanya noon at nagkulong sa kanilang dalawa sa loob ng indoor basketball court at wala sila sa resort.

_You wouldn't let it be broken apart_

_'Cause it's much too dear to you_

_Forever we'll be together_

He clenches his fist. Hindi niya mapigilang maging emotional. Sobrang powerful ng kanta. 

Nasa first stanza palang si Chanyeol pero ‘yung memories sa utak niya, hindi na mapigilan ang pag-flash.

_No one can break us apart_

_For our love will truly be_

_A wonderful smile in your heart_

He closes his eyes at bumalik ang lahat sa nangyari almost 3 years ago.

_When the night comes_

_And I'm keeping your heart_

_How I feel so much more secure_

Ganoon din noon, emotional din siya pero wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi pure happiness. Hindi katulad ngayon na mas nangingibabaw ‘yung sakit.

_You wouldn't let me close my eyes_

_So I can see you through and through_

Kagaya ngayon, pinagulong din ni Chanyeol ang bola noon papunta sakaniya. At pinulot niya ‘yon. 

_You're a sweet tender lover_

_We are so much in love_

_I'm not afraid when you're far away_

_Just give me a smile in your heart_

Tumayo rin si Chanyeol noon at unti-unting naglakad papunta sa kaniya habang patuloy sa paggitara at kanta.

_You brighten my day_

_Showin' me my direction_

_You're comin' to me_

_And givin' me inspiration_

Nakangiti rin si Chanyeol noon. Ang pinagkaiba lang, parehong malulungkot ang mga mata nila.

_How can I ask for more_

_From you my dear_

_Maybe just a smile in your heart_

At huminto rin ito sa tapat niya. Tinigil din ang pagkanta katulad ng ginawa ngayon. Tinanggal ang gitara sa katawan, maayos na isinandal sa pader at pinulot ang bola na nasa may paanan niya bago iyon iabot sa kaniya.

Natatandaan niyang may nakasulat doon noon kaya kaagad niyang kinuha ang bola at binaliktad. 

May nakasulat nga pero hindi tulad noon na, _“Will you marry me?”_ ang nakalagay na ngayon ay, _“Will you forgive me?”_

Tuluyang bumagsak ang luhang kanina pa pinipigilan ni Baekhyun.

Nakayuko lang siya ngayon habang hawak pa rin ang bola.

Nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Kapag nashoot ko ‘yan, your answer will be yes.” Same exact line na sinabi nito tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bola sa kamay niya pero imbis na ibigay ito katulad ng dati, mahigpit niya ‘yong hinawakan, dahilan upang kumirot na naman ang puso ni Chanyeol.

Isa lang ang ibig sabihin ‘non. Hindi pa siya handang magpatawad.

“Baekhyun…” Nagmamaakawa na ang tono ni Chanyeol.

Napapikit siya. He wants, too, pero ang hirap kasi hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya mapilit ‘yung sarili.

Pilit niyang hinigpitan ang hawak pero pakiramdam niya ay nanghihina siya 

Nabitawan niya ‘yon at gumulong sa lapag.

“Baek…” Ang tanging nasabi ni Chanyeol.

Umiling siya. Hindi ganun kadali. “I’m sorry.” Mahina at tanging nasabi niya. 

Bigong napayuko si Chanyeol.

_Baka ito na talaga ‘yon. Nagsasabing panahon na para hindi na siya kumapit pa kasi si Baekhyun, tuluyan nang bumitaw._

Nabasag ang emosyonal na kapaligiran nang marinig ang pagtunog ng cellphone ni Baekhyun sa buong court. Tinignan niya ang caller ID at nagtaka nang makitang tumatawag ang Mommy niya. Kasunod ‘non ay ang pang-ring din ng kay Chanyeol. 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at sabay sinabing, “Si Mommy/Si Mama.”

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at nagpunas ng luha bago sinagot ang tawag.

He clears his throat, “Ma?”

“Baekhyun, nasaan ka?” Ang tanong nito.

“Nasa Batangas po. Kayo po? Bakit po kayo napatawag nang ganitong oras?”

“Nagpunta rito ang Mama’t Papa niyo. Nandito sila sa bahay ngayon.” Muli niyang tinignan si Chanyeol at nakitang kunot noo rin itong nakatingin sakaniya. Mukhang pareho ang sinasabi ng mga magulang nila.

Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng kaba pero pinilit niyang kumalma. “Bakit po?” He asks.

“Galing sila ng _columbarium_ kanina, Baekhyun. May dinalaw na kaibigan at may nakita sila, anak.” Nanginig ang boses ni Mama Byun.

Right there and then, Baekhyun knew na alam na ng mga magulang nila.

Wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi ang umiyak. Alam din niyang sa mga oras na ‘yon ay nasabi na ni Mama Park kay Chanyeol.

“May picture niyo raw ni Chanyeol sa loob at ang pangalan noong nasa urn ay _Angel Byun-Park._ ”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. “Anak, umuwi na kayo. Mag-usap tayo.” 

Pero wala na kasi doon ang atensyon ni Baekhyun. Naibaba niya ‘yung tawag. He turns around to look at Chanyeol na ngayon ay puno ng luha ang mga mata.

“Columbarium? Byun-Park?” Nanlulumong sabi nito. “Baekhyun, ano ‘yon?”

Hindi siya nakapagsalita. Lumapit si Chanyeol sakaniya. 

Mas gugustuhin na lang niya siguro kung magagalit si Chanyeol pero hindi niya ‘yon makita sa mga mata nito. Walang ibang emosyon doon kundi lungkot at sakit.

“Paano mo nagawang itago ‘yon?”

Hindi na niya kinaya. Napaupo siya sa lapag at isinubsob ang mukha sa mga palad habang paulit-ulit na sinasabing, “I’m sorry.” 

Napatingala si Chanyeol. Kahit anong pigil, hindi nito magawang matigil ang pagbagsak ng mga luha.

All this time, hindi lang pala silang dalawa ang nasa relasyong ito pero wala siyang kaalam-alam.

_They had a child._

Palakas nang palakas ang iyak ni Baekhyun kaya pinili ni Chanyeol magpakatatag. Nilapitan niya ang asawa at pilit itong niyakap. He knows dapat nagagalit siya pero somehow naiintindihan niya kasi hindi madali ang pinagdaanan nito at mas nagagalit siya sa sarili niya kasi anong klase siyang ama? Wala man lang siyang kamalay-malay.

Walang nagsalita ni isa sakanila, basta’t nasa bisig lang niya si Baekhyun. Pareho silang umiiyak. Hanggang sa kumalma ito ngunit hindi makausap. Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang cellphone at tinext ‘yung hotel staff na nakausap niya kanina upang pagbuksan na sila.

Nagulat pa nga ito nang makitang mugto ang mga mata nila pareho. Inabutan na lang niya ng isang libo.

Lumabas na sila. Parang walang buhay na naglalakad si Baekhyun sa dalampasigan pero hindi niya ito sinundan.

Naupo siya sa buhanginan, malayo sa parteng pinupuntahan ng mga tao at pinagmasdan ang kalangitan.

Meron na pala siyang anghel. Wala man lang siyang malay.

Ang mas masakit pa ron, sinarili ni Baekhyun imbes na magkahawak-kamay sana nilang hinarap ang pagsubok na ‘yon.

Maraming tanong sa isip niya. Gustong-gusto niyang sigawan si Baekhyun, magalit dito, pero hindi niya magawa.

Nababalot ng sakit ang puso niya.

Wala siyang balak bumalik sa hotel. Kahit papaano’y nakakatulong ang malakas na hangin at ang tunog ng paghampas ng tubig sa karagatan sa nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Balak niyang doon nalang siguro maglipas ng magdamag dahil mukhang hindi naman siya makakatulog kahit nasaan pa siya nang may umupo sa tabi niya.

Tinignan niya ‘yon at nagulat siyang nakita niya si Baekhyun. Diretso lang ang tingin nito.

Napayuko siya’t nagpulot nalang ng maliliit na bato bago binato sa tubig. Paulit-ulit niya ‘yon ginawa hanggang sa magsalita si Baekhyun.

“It was raining that night.” Umpisa nito. “Bumabagyo. Tumirik ‘yung kotse ko kasi mataas na ‘yung baha. Tinawagan kita at tinext..” Halatang-halata na nahihirapan si Baekhyun magsalita pero pinipilit nito. “Pero hindi ka sumasagot. Nagpapanic na ako kasi mataas na ‘yung tubig kaya iba nalang ‘yung tinawagan ko… kaso maski si Jongdae hindi ako mapuntahan kasi bahang-baha na. I was stuck. Hindi ko alam ‘yung gagawin ko kaya bumaba ako ng kotse at sumakay sa nakahintong bus sa tapat ng sasakyan ko kasi at least doon kahit papano, mataas. Medyo kumalma ako kahit natatakot pa rin kasi paano ‘yung sasakyan ko? Makakauwi kaya ako nung gabing ‘yon? Hanggang anong oras ako sa daan?” 

Sobrang hirap para kay Baekhyun balikan ang gabing ‘yon but he did his best kasi alam niyang ito na. Pagkatapos ng halos isang taon, sasabihin na niya kay Chanyeol ang bagay na itinago niya sa lahat at isinarili.

“Wala akong magawa at tanging naisip ko lang ay ikaw. Gusto ko maramdamang nasa tabi kita kahit malayo ka. Gusto kong marinig ‘yung boses mo kasi alam ko sa pamamagitan ‘non kakalma ako, eh. Pero kahit tinawagan kita ulit noong nasa bus na ako, hindi ka pa rin sumagot. Naisip ko, tulog ka ba? May importante ka bang ginagawa? O di kaya naman nastuck ka rin sa traffic at baha tulad ko? Nag-alala ako nang sobra kasi baka kung ano ng nangyari sayo kaya tinawagan ko si Taejoon, ‘yung pinakaclose mo sa league niyo, at sabi niya..” Baekhyun pauses and closes his eyes, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Mahinang humihikbi lang si Chanyeol habang nakikinig.

“Sabi niya ayaw mo raw magpaistorbo kasi nagpapasok ng mga fans sa convention. Nakiusap ako ‘non na tawagin ka niya kasi kailangan kita, eh, pero narinig ko ‘yung sinagot mo sa kaniya noong tinawag niya ‘yung pangalan mo. Sinabi mong wala ng mas importante pa bukod sa mga tagahanga mo noong gabing ‘yon. Siguro mali rin ako sa parteng I told Taejoon na huwag na huwag nang sasabihin sayong tumawag ka pero ayoko kasing saka ka lang kikilos kapag nalaman mong nagmamakaawa na ako sa atensyon mo. Hindi ba pwedeng ako nalang muna? Kahit saglit lang? Kahit noong gabing ‘yon lang kasi buong relasyon naman natin, nagparaya ako. Sinuportahan kita, diba?”, nagpunas si Baekhyun ng luha.

Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Yung gabi lang na ‘yon nangyari na gusto kong ipagdamot ka sa mundo pero naging imposible pa rin. Lahat ng sinabi mo noong nakapag-usap tayo na babawi ka, lahat ‘yon nabalewala. Parang nabasura.” Ang sabi nito. “Umiyak nalang ako nang umiyak dahil sa sama ng loob hanggang sa pinilit kong tumayo kasi may matandang sumakay ng bus... pero..” Huminto saglit si Baekhyun. “Pero lahat ng tao napatingin sakin at parang tumigil ‘yung mundo ko, Chanyeol, nang ituro nila ‘yung dugo. That night, I didn’t just lose my faith in you.” Tinignan niya si Chanyeol na malungkot na nakatingin lang din sa kaniya, nasasaktan. _“I lost a child._ ”

“Baek…”

Umiling siya. “Kaya hindi mo ako masisisi kung bakit ganito na lang ‘yung galit ko. How dare you ask me and get mad at me for avoiding the topic about building a family with you when I lost the baby while trying to save our marriage?”

Tuluyang humagulgol si Baekhyun. 

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi lumapit upang yakapin ito habang paulit-ulit na humihingi ng tawad. Hindi lang kay Baekhyun kundi pati na rin sa baby nila.

Wala naman din kasi siyang ibang idadahilan. It would only make him justify his actions which he knows were due to negligence, pati na rin ang pagkain sa kaniya ng kasikatan at industriya.

“Alam kong hindi mo ‘yon ginustong mangyari at pareho nating hindi alam pero kung sinagot mo lang ang tawag ko noong gabing ‘yon, kahit hindi nalang presence mo, kahit boses mo nalang.. Baka kasama natin siya ngayon.” Umiling si Baekhyun. “The cause of miscarriage was intense mental stress. Hindi daw imposibleng mawala siya nang ganon ganon lang kasi ilang linggo palang.”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun, please give me another chance to fix everything. _To fix you._ ”

Pero umiling si Baekhyun. “I want to. Believe me, Chanyeol, because I love you.” Nagkatinginan sila. “But I still can’t find it in my heart to forgive you and myself. Kung pipilitin natin, patuloy lang kitang sisisihin at ayoko ‘non. Ayoko na ng ganon kasi mas nasasaktan lang ako. Kaya please…”

Napapikit si Chanyeol. If Baekhyun would ask him to agree to get annulled then he has no choice but to let his husband go.

_Kahit masakit._

“Please…” Kumapit si Baekhyun sa sleeves ng damit ni Chanyeol. “Please go home tonight. I don’t wanna see you yet. Bukas paglitaw ng araw, I want you gone. Ako nang bahala magsabi sa kanila.”

Kahit masakit ang mga salitang ‘yon, kahit papaano’y nakahinga nang maluwag si Chanyeol dahil hindi tungkol sa pakikipaghiwalay ang hiling nito.

“And when I go back to Manila, uuwi na muna ako sa amin. Siguro it is time to tell our parents our setup. Huwag kang mag-alala kasi dadalhin kita _sa kanya_ at sana pagkatapos ‘non, _hindi na muna tayo ulit magkita._ ” Pagkasabi 'non ay nilakasan ni Baekhyun ang loob upang tumayo at talikuran si Chanyeol.

He wants to go home, too, pero ano ba naman ‘yung isang araw pang pagkukunwari na ayos lang siya, diba? Ilang buwan na niya ‘yung ginagawa.

May importante lang siyang tatapusin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Katulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, hindi na nakasama ng team niya si Chanyeol for the photoshoot kinabukasan. Nakasuot siya ng sunglasses ‘cause his eyes are puffy. Bukod sa hindi siya nakatulog, halos magdamag din siyang umiyak.

He just hopes na safe nakauwi si Chanyeol. 

Kinahapunan din ‘non ay bumalik na sila sa Manila.

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa manibela ng kotse niya. Nakaalis na ang van kung nasaan ang team niya.

Si Chanyeol ang huling humawak doon.

Heaven knows how much he loves Chanyeol pero totoo pala ‘yung sinasabing mas matimbang ang anak sa kahit ano o sino. Hindi man niya ito nakita, nayakap, nahalikan, he knows in his heart, he loves his baby at walang makakapantay ron.

Ilang minuto siyang nag-stay lang sa parking hanggang sa napagdesisyunan na nitong umalis. Walang mangyayari kung hindi siya aalis doon.

Around 9 pm nang makarating siya sa bahay ng parents niya at sinalubong siya ng Mommy niya ng yakap.

Doon, hindi na naman niya napigilan ang mga luha niya’t bumagsak ang mga ‘yon.

He keeps saying _sorry_. Pinatatahan naman siya ni Mama Byun while reminding him na wala siyang kasalanan sa kahit na sino. Hindi ito nagtanong. Basta hinayaan lang siyang ilabas ang lahat.

Ganon pala talaga. Kahit gaano ka pa katanda, you would be like a crying child when you are in your mother’s arms.

Pinatulog siya nito at iniwan sa dati niyang kwarto when he fell asleep. Nakatulog na rin siya dahil sa pagod. Hindi lang physically but also emotionally.

He’s drained.

A week after that, he decided na i-text si Chanyeol. Alam niyang inaantay siya nito. Narinig din niya kasi from his Mom na nagsasabi sa Dad niya na hindi pa rin dumadalaw si Chanyeol sa columbarium kahit pa nagpiprisinta ang mga mga magulang na samahan ito.

Siguro oras na talaga para harapin niya ang bagay na ‘yon.

Bumaba siyang ayos na ayos at nagpaalam. Nagreply na si Chanyeol sa kaniya at magkikita na lang sila sa labas. Sinabi niya na ang lugar kung saan. He filed a leave of absence kaya ayos lang din gawin niya ang kahit ano pa on his own pace.

Nang makarating doon, nakita niya ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol. 

Huminga siya ng malalim bago bumaba. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang shades na suot nang makita siya.

Hindi sila nagkibuan, ni kahit ngiti ay wala. Basta ay tinignan lang ito ni Baekhyun at sinundan na siya nito nang magsimula siyang maglakad. Umakyat sila ng second floor at nang makarating ay hindi na muna pumasok si Baekhyun.

“Ikaw na muna.” He tells Chanyeol.

Ito ang unang beses na mamimeet ni Chanyeol ang anak nila that’s why he is giving the two of them space and privacy.

“I’ll wait here.” He says kaya pumasok na si Chanyeol na nanginginig ang mga kamay at naluluha nang makita ang sinasabi ng Mama niya noong nakaraang linggo sa phone call.

_Angel Byun-Park_. May picture nga sila ni Baekhyun doon.

Hinawakan niya ang salamin matapos idikit sa dulong parte ang bulaklak na dala kasabay ng sunod-sunod na pagpatak ng mga luha.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Angel.” Sambit nito at taimtim na nagdasal.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas at sumunod na si Baekhyun.

May dala rin siyang bulaklak. Pagkatapos ilagay ‘yon, he took one step back at pinagmasdan ang urn.

“Hi, baby.” He says na parang nakikita niya ang kausap niya. “May kasama si Papa. This is his first time here.”

Nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun. Nakayuko lang si Chanyeol na napaangat ang ulo nang marinig ang sumunod niyang sinabi.

“Daddy’s here.” 

Masarap palang marinig ‘yon kay Baekhyun habang kausap ang anak nila. Sumaya ang puso ni Chanyeol kahit papaano pero mas nangingibabaw ang sakit kasi kahit anong sabihin nilang mag-asawa, kahit magtagal pa sila ron ng isang gabi, hinding-hindi sasagot ‘yung kinakausap nila.

Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun. “There is nothing to cremate kasi dugo palang siya ‘non.” Ang sabi nito. “Yung damit na suot ko nung gabing ‘yon kung saan napunta ‘yung dugo ‘yung nasa loob ng urn.”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what to say.

Ilang saglit pa ang itinagal nila roon hanggang sa napagdesisyunan nilang umalis na.

Pagdating sa baba, naghiwalay sila ng landas kasi nasa left part nakapark si Chanyeol habang nasa right naman si Baekhyun nang tawagin niya ito.

“Thank you.” He says. Malayo ang pagitan nila sa isa’t-isa pero kahit ganoon ay kita ni Chanyeol ang tipid na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

“No need. It’s your right as a father.” 

Those were Baekhyun’s last words. 

Yun na rin ang huli nilang pagkikita. Noong araw na unang beses nabuo ang pamilya nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Boss, kape ka muna dyan.” Pag-abot ni Dean ng isang cup ng mainit na kape kay Baekhyun na tinanggap naman niya at nagpasalamat habang may katext sa cellphone.

It’s Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Sa group chat nilang tatlo.

Nangungulit kasi ang mga ito na dalawin daw si Baby Park. 

_Finally._ Pagkatapos ng mahigit isang taon ay nasabi na rin ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya. Nagalit din sila kay Chanyeol, oo, pero alam ng mga itong nagsisisi si Chanyeol at isa pa, hindi naman nito ginusto.

Hindi agad-agad nasabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ng huli nilang pagkikita ni Chanyeol which was 6 months ago.

_Ang bilis ng araw._

Sa totoo lang ay noong isang linggo lang naging ready si Baekhyun to open up to his friends at naintindihan naman ‘yon nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Ani ng mga ito ay wala siyang obligasyon na magsabi. Kung kailan lang niya gusto at kung kailan siya handa dahil personal niya itong buhay.

Sobrang pasasalamat lang talaga niya na may mga ganoon siyang klase ng kaibigan pero hindi lang iyon ang dapat ipagpasalamat. Marami pa tulad nalang ng success ng grand wedding of the year 6 months ago at ang lagay ng puso niya ngayon.

Not because he is in love with somebody else pero dahil unti-unti ay mas gumagaan ang dala-dala niya. Tama nga ang sabi na kapag naging handa kang harapin ang problema ay mas dadali na lang ito.

Humigop siya sa kape na ibinigay ni Dean na na umamin sa kaniyanlast month lang at sinubukang manligaw but Baekhyun says he is off limits.

Totoo naman. He is still married. Hindi man sila nakapag-usap na ni Chanyeol, may balita pa rin naman sila sa isa’t-isa through their friends. Nalaman din ni Baekhyun na Chanyeol is currently in hiatus sa paglalaro ng basketball. Wala itong ibinigay na eksaktong detalye kung kailan babalik. Basta kung kailan nalang daw handa and he is glad that Chanyeol is trying out new things. Para rin hindi ito nakakulong lang sa pagbabasketball. Who knows at marami pa pala itong kayang gawin bukod doon, diba?

Hindi nila itinuloy ang annulment. Maaaring wala silang komunikasyon pero siguro sapat na ang huling nilang pagkikita para maintindihan ang isa’t-isa at masabi sa mga sariling kailangan lang nila ay oras para sa mga sarili nila, upang makapag-isip na rin. Kahit gaano pa ‘yan katagal, darating ang araw na magkikita silang ulit at babalik sa piling ng isa’t-isa. 

He types a reply sa mga kaibigan niya at sinabing magkita-kita after his work. Maaga siyang mag-a-out ngayon to give time to his friends and also to his angel na rin.

It has been so long. Hindi rin kasi siya dumadalaw doon. Wala naman talaga siyang balak na hindi puntahan ang kaso, there’s this one night na may batang babae siyang napanaginipan.

When he asked the child in his dream kung ano ang pangalan nito, “Angel” ang isinagot sa kanya. He remembers crying sa panaginip niya at pinunasan nito ang luha niya and told him na it is okay to move on first. 

Hindi niya makakalimutan ang mga salitang lumabas mula sa bibig ng bata.

_“Magkita nalang po tayo ulit kapag ayos ka na. Huwag po ninyo akong alalahanin at mamiss kasi palagi ko kayong binabantayan, papa.”_

Nagising siya noong gabing ‘yon nang basa ang mata ng mga luha and that’s when he decided na tama ang bata. 

_Tama ang anak niya._

Hindi siya makaka-move on kung palaging masakit na alaala niya rito kaya sinabi niya sa sarili niyang hindi na muna at babalik na lang siya kapag handa na siya kaya ngayon ay pumayag na siya sa gusto ng mga kaibigan niya kahit noong isang araw pa siya kinukulit dahil iba ‘yung gising niya kaninang umaga.

Biglang niyang namiss dalawin ang anak at nasabi sa sariling handa na muli.

Kaya after work, ito siya ngayon at papunta sa columbarium kung saan niya ipapakilala si Angel sa mga ninong niya. May dalang bulaklak sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Iisa na lang kasi masyado ng marami. Sigurado kasi silang may dala rin si Baekhyun at hindi naman sila nagkamali.

Matagal-tagal din sila doon. Niyaya ni Baekhyun na mag-dinner ‘yung dalawa at pababa sila from second floor nung may nakasalubong at magsisinungaling naman si Baekhyun sa sarili niya kung sasabihin niyang hindi tumalon ang puso niya.

Tatlo rin ang mga ‘yon. Sina Sehun, Jongin, at _Chanyeol._

Pinalo pa ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa braso. “Hindi ka nagpapaalam!”

“Ikaw rin naman.” Ang sagot nito kaya nakatanggap ng irap mula kay Kyungsoo pero hindi na ‘yon napapansin ni Baekhyun at pati na rin ng bagong dating na si Chanyeol dahil pakiramdam nila ngayong magkaharap na ulit sila ay sila nalang nag-eexist sa buong kapaligiran.

“Hi.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun smiles a little before saying, “Hello.”

Pasimpleng umexit na ang mga kaibigan nila. Gusto pa sanang umakyat nina Sehun at Jongin pero malamang ay pupuntahan ng parents si Baby Angel kaya sa susunod nalang daw sabi nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. May iba pa namang araw at pagkakataon.

“Kamusta?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ayos lang.” Ang sagot naman ni Baekhyun. “Never been better. Ikaw? You look great.”

Nag-iba na kasi ang hairstyle nito kumpara noong huli silang nagkita. Naka-clean cut ang itim na buhok ni Chanyeol.

“Ganon din.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at humakbang pataas para tuluyang makaakyat. Nasa hagdanan pa rin kasi sila. “Nakapag-isip-isip na at mas alam na prayoridad ngayon.”

“Dadalawin ko rin si _Angel_.” Dagdag pa nito, “Ayos lang ba sayong bumalik at samahan ako?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol kung saan walang pag-aalinlangan namang tumango si Baekhyun.

Pagdating doon, nagdasal saglit si Chanyeol bago titigan ang urn. Tahimik lang sila hanggang he decided to look at Baekhyun na kanina pa pala siya pinagmamasdan.

“Uwi na tayo?” Ang tanong nito na ikinabigla ngunit sobrang ikinatuwa ng puso niya. 

Hindi pa siya nakakasagot, naramdaman na niya ang dahan-dahang paghawak nito sa kamay niya na ginantihan naman niya nang mas mahigpit na kapit at dahil don, naramdaman niyang may suot itong singsing.

_Ang wedding ring nila._

Tumango siya. They smiled at each other.

_Hindi na bibitaw pang muli._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

“Cheers to the newlyweds!” Everyone made a toast after that and gave the _newlyweds_ a round of applause.

They are just to happy para sa bagong kasal at pati na rin sa naging resulta ng kasal.

_Si Baekhyun ba naman ang wedding planner, eh._

Of course, sino pa bang kukunin nina Sehun at Kyungsoo? Edi siyempre ‘yung kaibigan na nilang expert sa field na ‘to.

It has been a year simula nang maging maayos ang lahat at ngayon ay nasa reception sila ng kasal nina Kyungsoo at Sehun.

“Wooh! Kiss!” Kinikilig na sigaw ni Sehun na sinundan naman ni Jongin. Natatawa nalang si Baekhyun na nasa gitna ni Jongdae at ng asawang si Chanyeol na kanina pa naiinggit dahil nakakarami na ng kiss si Sehun sa asawa samantalang siya ay hindi man lang makaisa kay Baekhyun.

_“Mahal,_ isa lang.”

“No, we’re in public.”

“Ano naman?” Parang batang pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol. Nagbubulungan sila. “Alam na nila, diba? Na mag-asawa tayo tsaka para makita rin ni Dean na picture nang picture don oh. Para di ka na niya pormahan.”

Tama si Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin siya bumabalik sa paglalaro pero in his social media accounts, naglabas siya ng announcement na he is married to his beautiful husband. Naging mainit naman ang pagtanggap ng mga tao. Although may mga basher pero hindi naman mawawala ‘yon. Isa pa, isa lang naman ang basher na nag mamatter para sa kaniya.

_Sino pa ba?_

Isa rin sa mga pinakamasaya ay ang mga magulang nila. Baekhyun apologized to Chanyeol’ parents for keeping it from them at laking tuwa lang niya dahil naintindihan siya ng mga ito at walang nagbago.

Tanggap na tanggap pa rin siya bilang isang Park.

“Anong pinopormahan pinagsasasabi mo dyan? He knows the word respect, ‘no. Nag-congratulate nga siya noong nabalitaan niya, diba?”

“Sus, kahit na. May gusto pa rin siya sayo. Tska bakit mo ba pinagtatanggol?! Dapat ako ‘yung kampihan mo!”

Instead na mainis, natawa pa si Baekhyun.

Kaya siguro hindi pa sila ulit mabigyan ng anak kasi may baby na siya sa pagkatao ni Chanyeol. Parang bata.

Mas naging malambing ito at nagpapasalamat si Baekhyun na natuto siyang magpatawad at buksan muli ang puso dahil ngayon mas ramdam na niya ang pagmamahal ni Chanyeol.

Sa totoo lang, they decided na huwag na muna talagang mag-baby. They want to enjoy the life na sila lang kasi it would be different kapag meron na.

Marami pa silang gustong gawin at kabila na ron ang mag-travel around the world together. Biro pa ni Chanyeol na kapag nagstart na sila ay doon nila sisimulang magkaanak. Each country daw dapat may mabuo para merong _Made in France, Made in Italy, Made in UK, Made in Japan, at marami pang bansa._

Puro talaga kalokohan.

Para nalang hindi na mag-tantrums, hinalikan na ito ni Baekhyun. Mabilis lang.

Napatahimik at ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Isa pa nga.”

“No, that’s enough.”

Si Chanyeol dapat ang hahalik nang putukin ni Jongdae ang kanilang little bubble.

“Excuse me po, ano? Pero hagisan na ng flowers. Baka pwedeng moment muna nung bagong kasal kasi kayo matagal nang kasal, eh.”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo at natawa naman si Baekhyun tapos ay tumayo upang ipagtulakan si Jongdae papunta ron sa gitna.

“Sige na, sumalo ka na ng flowers.”

Pero kumapit si Jongdae sa braso niya. “Samahan mo ako. Sumali ka rin.”

“Ay, bakit ako sasali dyan? Kasal na ako, friend.” Sagot naman niya pero sadyang mahigpit ang kapit ni Jongdae. Hinila pa siya nito papunta sa harapan sa tapat mismo ni Kyungsoo na magbabato.

“Di naman halatang ayaw mong masalo ‘yan, ‘no? Napakalapit natin. Ang daya mo.” Natatawa niyang sabi and since nasa harapan sila, hindi niya napansing ang mga kaninang tumayo upang _magpanggap_ na sasalo ay nagsiupuan na. 

Nag-announce na ang emcee na magbabato na nga si Kyungsoo at the count of three. Ang lapad ng ngiti ni Jongdae at umiirit pa nang itaas ni Kyungsoo ang flowers.

“Sure win ka na dito.” Baekhyun tells Jongdae na unti-unti ay niluluwagan ang kapit sa braso niya lalo pa nang dalhin na ni Kyungsoo ang kamay palikod pero hindi nito tuluyang tinapon ang flowers. Instead ay humarap ito at iniabot kay Baekhyun ang bulaklak.

The latter frowns. “Ano ‘to?”

Lumayo na rin si Jongdae na sinundan niya ng tingin. Ngiti lang ang isinagot sa kaniya ng mga kaibigan niya kaya naman naghanap siya ng kakampi, tumalikod siya sa bagong kasal upang tignan ang mga tao pero sa pag-ikot niya ay si Chanyeol na nakaluhod ang bumungad sa kaniya at may singsing na hawak sa isang kamay.

“Ah…” Napatakip na lang si Baekhyun sa bibig at nagtubig ang mga mata nang marinig ang tanong ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakangiting nag-aantay sa sagot niya. _“Will you renew your vows with me?”_

Baekhyun used to hate public proposals kasi nakakapressure ‘yon pero ano namang masama sa ginawa ni Chanyeol, diba? After all, mag-asawa naman na sila.

His answer to that kind of question will always be… “Yes.”

Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao at tumayo si Chanyeol upang maisuot ang singsing then he cups Baekhyun’s face upang punasan ang luha nito.

“Sige, agawan niyo ng moment ‘yung bagong kasal!” Nagtawanan ang lahat sa sigaw na ‘yon ni Jongin. Including him and Chanyeol kasi talagang gagawin nito.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol to which he answers, “I love you, too.” And they sealed it with a kiss of love as a sign of a new beginning.

“Dalawang beses ka na ikakasal, ha?” Bulong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos halikan ang asawa. “Ibig sabihin papalitan mo na ‘yung username mong neverbeenmarried.”

Nakaramdam naman ng hiya si Baekhyun. Alam niyang alam ni Chanyeol na siya ‘yon. Hindi lang niya naisip na gagamitin ito against him para asarin siya. “Stop it! I hate you!”

“Kaka-I love you mo lang, huwag mo naman nang bawiin.” Chanyeol says na ikinatawa ni Baekhyun.

Kahit ano pang sabihin ng iba, he knows giving their marriage a second chance is worth it.

Meron ding mga nagsasabi na kulang pa ang pagbawi ni Chanyeol pero sino sila para pakinggan ni Baekhyun kung nakita naman niya ang pagbabago sa asawa niya? Hindi naman ‘yon nagsimula nang malaman nito ang tungkol sa anak nila, eh. Matagal na. Nagbulag-bulagan lang siya kasi nanoot ang galit sa puso niya.

Isa pa, kung pagbawi lang din naman ang usapan, marami silang oras para ron.

He cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with the man holding him right now.

  
  
  


**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> comments are highly appreciated or you can tweet me @ravencloey.
> 
> stay hydrated and keep safe! until the next one.


End file.
